Big Time Brits
by Gina Moriarty
Summary: Life for the Big Time Rush boys gets a little bit weirder when two Brits find their way to LA. Eventual romance, and weirdness is in abundance.
1. A Bet

Chapter One

Sun shone down in Los Angeles, warming the bodies of four sunbathing teenage boys. They relaxed in their recliners next to the pool that was the property of the PalmWoods Hotel, joyful that their slave-driving producer was away in Fiji instead of yelling at them to be better. Kelly had told them after that all of them needed a break.

However, their break had turned into a break-up for the only member of Big Time Rush to have had a lasting relationship. Jo had split up with Kendall the same day Gustavo had left for Fiji, saying that she was moving on location for a film, and that she wouldn't be able to keep up a long distance relationship. The result was Kendall almost becoming a recluse and barely saying a word to anyone and glaring at everyone.

James was laying calmly in his seat until he spotted something across the pool. He bolted up, snatching off his sunglasses and staring at what he had noticed.

Two incredibly pale girls were walking opposite him, both with dark hair and both attractive. Logan and Carlos sat up to get a better look at what had caught James' attention, and even Kendall had to have a look when he saw his friends staring across the pool.

The two girls were wearing black bikinis and saris on top of that. The taller girl wore a green sari, while the other wore purple, and both had sunglasses with coloured frames matching their saris. Their feet were bare and they casually ducked a ball that went flying towards their backs.

"Wait… what?" James rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "That could not have happened."

"I know," agreed Carlos.

"They must have heard it coming behind them," suggested Logan.

Seeming to hear them, one of the girls looked at the three of them. A smirk appeared on her face, she linked arms with her friend and directed her over to where the guys were, taking off her sunglasses as she went, revealing bright green eyes that twinkled slightly.

"Hi," said James, his voice immediately becoming flirty.

"Oh my dead God," said the taller girl, taking off her own sunglasses. "Are you James Diamond?" Her accent was unmistakably English.

"Yes, I am," replied James, smiling brightly at her.

Without warning, the girl's eyes rolled upwards and she keeled over. Luckily James managed to jump up and catch her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Um…" said James, looking at the other girl for help, who looked amused at what had happened. "Help?"

"Just put her down somewhere," she said, also in an English accent. "She'll come round in a couple of minutes." She eyed him up and down. "Though you may want to put a top on before she does, or you'll get an encore of her swoon."

"Okay then…" He lay her down on the recliner next to his before he began searching for his shirt. As he was putting it on, he turned to the conscious girl, who was sitting on her friend's recliner musingly. "So," he said, pulling his head through the appropriate shirt hole. "What're your names?"

"I'm Ria," she said, putting her hair into a high ponytail, "and this is my sister Dia." She gestured to Dia with her head. Ria smiled. "I don't think I have to ask for your names."

"I should hope not," said Logan, who was sitting next to James.

A groan could be heard from Dia, and she began to stir. She sat up on her recliner, rubbing her eyes and looking around her, as if she was trying to figure out where she was. "Where am I?" she slurred, then her eyes focused on James. "…Am I in heaven?"

Ria laughed. "No, no you're not. Just the PalmWoods."

"Oh. I guess that's good."

A few moments passed, Ria suppressing her giggles.

"Wait, so James is actually here!" Dia burst out, finally realising.

James looked at her oddly. "Um… yeah."

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME."

"Dia, you find everything awesome," said Ria, holding her sister down so that she wouldn't attack James.

Dia stopped struggling momentarily. "That's because I'm awesome. Duh." Ria rolled her eyes. James seemed to be glaring at Dia.

"I don't think saying that was a good idea," said Logan.

"Yeah," added Carlos, "James needs to think that he's the most awesome or everything around him dies."

Ria only just managed to get out of the way when James threw himself at Dia, who was screaming with joy.

"WOO, JAMES IS ON TOP OF ME. THIS IS AWESOME."

Ria smacked her forehead with her palm. "And I just wanted a normal day." She got up, casually pulled James off Dia, put Dia over her shoulder, and left.

James sat there on the floor, looking dazed and confused. "What just happened?" he asked. Carlos and Logan pretended not to hear. Kendall just sat there, looking depressed.

Carlos leaned over to Kendall and poked him, making him look up. "Stop being so boring."

"No."

James got up. "C'mon dude, you gotta lighten up. It's nearly been a month."

"Yeah, but you've never been in love."

"You think you were in love with her?"

"…Maybe."

James rolled his eyes. Then a plan unfolded in his head so quickly he yelled, making his friends jump and stare at him.

"Kendall," he said. "Look around this pool. There's tons of girls to choose from. Even those two new ones." He paused, smirking. "I bet you can't get with any of them."

Logan started to realise what James was thinking, a smirk also appearing on his face. He knew how competitive Kendall was.

Kendall stood up, a determined look on his face. He walked over to James, their faces inches apart. "Talk to me."

"How much?"

"$15."

"Sounds good to me."

"Which girl?" asked Kendall.

"Ria," said James without hesitation.

"You're on."

There was a pause. "This is a bit close for me," muttered James.

"Me, too."

They took a step away from each other, and Kendall turned around, intending to go and find Ria.

"Why did you do that?" asked Carlos.

"Well he needs to get over that bitch at some point," replied James.

"I never did like her that much anyway," said Logan.

"I thought she was all right," said Carlos defensively, but he backed a little. "Though I have to admit, he's been a bit of a killjoy this week, it's been getting on my nerves."

"Yeah… fancy some ice cream?" asked Logan.

"YEAH!" said James, glad he'd done something smart for once.

The three of them began their journey to the ice cream van when Tyler jumped out of a bin, making everybody scream. Logan, who had been in front of Carlos and James, jumped into Carlos' arms because he was so surprised. They looked at each other and screamed again, with Carlos dropping Logan. Tyler and James were laughing at them, until they heard Tyler's mum calling for him.

"Oh, no!" he cried, jumping back into the bin. James put the lid back on just as Tyler's mum walked around the corner.

"Have you seen my son? There's an audition for children's diapers that he'd be perfect for," she said, looking at them hopefully. All three teenagers shrugged and pointed to a different direction. Tyler's mother looked confused, but bustled off anyway.

Tyler popped out the bin. "Thanks guys," he said.

"No problem," replied James, ruffling the thirteen year old's hair on his way to find ice cream.

Once anyone was out of earshot, Logan prodded James on the shoulder. "Do you really think it's a good idea? If Ria found out… well, I don't know what she'd do – but I doubt she'd be happy about it."

"Don't worry Logan, she won't find out," said James confidently.

Logan rolled his eyes, not believing James. Still, he wasn't going to be a party-pooper and tell anyone – he, as much as James and Carlos, wanted to see how this would play out.

* * *

><p>AN - Just updated the fic, edited a couple of boo-boos that were annoying me. It's three years on since the series, so the boys are about 19, and Katie is 13. Reviews are love!


	2. A Jog

Chapter Two

The next day, Ria and Dia were sitting on Ria's bed in their apartment. They both held two fingers on the other's temples, their eyes closed. Dia had an expression of bliss on her face, while Ria looked rather annoyed. A pair of headphones lay around Ria's neck, and faint songs could be heard.

"Okay, Dia," said Ria, opening her eyes and dropping her hands to place them on her hips. "All I can see in your mind is James. Please – get a life."

Dia pouted. "Oh, come ON sis – it's James freakin' Diamond! How can I not think of him?"

Ria rolled her eyes. "I don't know," she said sarcastically. "By thinking of something else, maybe?"

"What, like you're doing?"

"What?"

"Please, as if you could hide it from me. You were making googly eyes at Kendall."

"No, I wasn't," said Ria quickly, blushing slightly.

"Yes, you were," smirked Dia.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"Wasn't!"

"Were!"

"Wasn't!"

Dia decided to try and change tactics. "Weren't," she said, hoping that Ria would say the opposite.

"Exactly."

"Damn."

Ria rolled her eyes. "Look, even if I was, it would never happen between us."

"...You still were."

"Dead-god-dammit, Dia!" Ria exploded, slamming her headphones on the bed. "I wasn't making googly eyes at Kendall!"

Dia looked scared. She slowly slid off the bed, grabbed some clothes, and edged towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Ria dangerously, her voice sounding mysteriously like Gollum's.

"Jogging," said Dia, dashing out of the door before her sister could stop her. She put on her jogging clothes as quick as she could and left the apartment.

Standing in the hallway in front of Apartment 3B, Dia breathed a sigh of relief – her sister could be as angry as a dinosaur if she wanted. Shaking her head, Dia made her way out of the PalmWoods, stretched her legs, then set out for her jog.

She didn't want to go too far away from the PalmWoods – she didn't know LA very well, so instead she went to the local park, as it was one of the few places she knew how to get to without getting lost.

Upon arrival, Dia looked around before deciding just to do a couple of laps around the edge. Only then would it be safe to return the Apartment, as her sister should have cooled off by the time she would finished. She plugged in her earphones and blasted some music into her ears before starting her laps.

She was halfway to finishing her third lap, and was in a kind of trance. In the back of her mind, she could feel her sister's presence that was always there. Muted, usually, but there. From the feel of it, Ria had calmed down from earlier, and was playing Halo 3 on Legendary.

Dia smiled to herself. Her sister didn't get mad often, and when she did, it never lasted very long. Neither knew whether that was a strength or a flaw.

Lost in thoughts, Dia almost bumped into someone, only just managing to stop it by coming out of her trance-like state a moment before.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted immediately, has she had stopped the guy in his tracks. She took out her earphones so that she wouldn't appear too rude.

"No problem," he said, looking down at her with a smile that she recognised.

"James..." she murmured, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, please don't faint again," he said hurriedly with a half-worried, half-pleading look.

"Okay," replied Dia happily, a little pleased that he was slightly worried about her.

"Out for a jog, I see," said James, looking her up and down, making her blush slightly.

"Yeah. And?" she said a little defensively.

James laughed. "Just saying," he replied. They started walking together back towards the PalmWoods. "Do you do gym work?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Dia nodded. "Occasionally," she answered. "Mostly cardio, so I spend a lot of time on treadmills. I don't always go 'cos it's cheaper to just go out for a run or something."

"Ah, cool," he said. It sounded like James wanted to say something else, but it never came out.

"Why d'you ask?" prompted Dia, curious.

James shrugged, "Oh, erm... I was just thinking that you seem all right, and whether we could go to the gym together or something." He noticed that Dia had stopped walking and was staring at him. "It's a stupid idea, I know," he added hastily. "I mean, we've barely met and I know pretty much nothing about you."

"It's not a stupid idea," Dia stated. "I'd love to see the gym in LA. The ones back in England aren't that great." She smiled. "As for not knowing each other, why don't we just meet up and have a chat?"

James nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. How about we chill by the pool at PalmWoods when we get back?"

"Only if I can get changed first," said Dia.

James laughed. "Sure," he said, smiling. "Bring your sister, too. She seems cool as well."

"'Kay," said Dia, the smile not fading, but a little of her happiness fading – she had wanted to have some time with just her and James. Inwardly, she shrugged.

**Can't have everything,** came Ria's voice from the back of Dia's head.

**Shut up, sis,** grumbled Dia.

She could hear Ria's laughter, warming and quiet. **You know how difficult that is, _Lyd_, so don't even try.**

**You stop with the old nicknames, and I'll stop trying, _Glo_.**

**Oh, that's just mean,** said Ria jokingly, but her presence went back to mute mode. It was only at this point that Dia realised that James was staring at her, confused.

"Sorry, did you say something?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah," said James, still confused. "I was saying you look a bit glazed over."

"That happens," Dia said dismissively, waving her hand as well – she wasn't sure whether or not she should say anything about being psychic and having a telepathic connection with her sister just yet. She saw that they were at the PalmWoods' entrance. "Excuse me," she added. "I'll see you by the pool in a bit."

She smiled and waved at James, before turning to go to the lift. Only when the doors were closing she started squealing in excitement – she had just spent more than five minutes with James Diamond, having a normal conversation!

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache," said Ria when Dia opened the door to her apartment, still ecstatic.

"I don't care," sang Dia, skipping through the apartment and into the bedroom. "I know I put my bikini somewhere..."

"The drawers are on your left, in the third one down," called Ria in a bored tone, taking two tablets of paracetamol and swallowing them dry. She massaged her temples for a few moments, feeling relieved when her headache started to dissipate to nothing.

Dia skipped out of the bedroom, dressed in her black bikini again, tying her sari in a knot at the back of her neck, forming a halter neck dress. "Well," she said expectantly, sorting out her hair in front of the mirror, "aren't you coming?"

"What?"

"James said he wanted you there, too. Don't ask me why," she added before Ria could open her mouth.

The older sister put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"Pleeease," pleaded Dia. "If you come he will see I'm a reliable person!" Dia's eyes widened and seemed to shine with extra light.

"Stop it," warned Ria. "That's not going to work on me this time." Dia added a pout. "No, I mean it. I-" Ria fumbled for words, then rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll come." She sighed when Dia cheered, and made her way to get changed. "Merlin knows I need a tan..."

A few minutes later, Ria and Dia exited the PalmWoods lobby and walked out onto its tiled terrace, the pool glistening. Ria suddenly had the temptation to jump in.

"Hold this," she said, taking off her sari. Dia took it, then looked for cover, knowing what would happen next. Ria ran forward yelling "GERONIMO!", jumped, performed a somersault, then entered the pool as a ball. Water went everywhere.

Once the waves had settled, Ria emerged from the pool, grinning. She swam over to the edge and pulled herself out, dangling her feet in the water.

"MY HAIR!" screamed James, who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had been thoroughly soaked.

"Oh, shush," said Dia, trying to hold back giggles, which was difficult since her sister was in hysterics. "Your hair would have been like that when you got in the pool anyway."

Ria stood up and went over to them, still giggling. "I'd say sorry, except I'm really not," she said, holding onto her sister's shoulder for support. "You should have seen your face!" Ria succumbed to her hysterics once more.

"I like her," said Kendall, walking up behind James and making Ria blush slightly, her laughter subsiding. "Besides, James, wet is a good look for you. Maybe you should do it more often."

"You are so dead," muttered James, glaring at his best friend.

"No, that's you," piped up Dia, making James turn to look at her as she lunged for him. She pushed him over the edge of the pool, but as he fell, he grabbed onto her arms, dragging her in as well.

The look of shock on both of their faces when they surfaced was enough to make both Ria and Kendall laugh.

"You know," said Ria, looking at Kendall. "I think that's the first time I've heard you say something, Knight." She winked and laughed.

Kendall was about to say something in reply, but whatever it was turned into a yell as Dia and James took one ankle each and pulled him into the pool. Once he had surfaced, he glared at James and Dia. "You guys are so done for," he smirked, splashing them with water at the same time.

Shaking her head, Ria said to nobody in particular, "I might as well join them." With no further ado, she jumped into the pool, splashing the three of them.


	3. A Crumpet

Chapter Three

Almost a week later, and James realised that he hadn't been seeing much of Dia and Ria. Not for any conscious reason, just because they never seemed to be around any more. They'd appear for a moment or two, long enough to say hello, then they would disappear once more, and James had no idea where.

June had turned into July, and he was returning from the gym when he saw them on the sidewalk, laughing like there was no tomorrow. He crossed the road, curious.

"Should I even ask?" he said, looking at the two of them.

Ria shook her head, her shoulders shaking with silent giggles.

Dia wiped tears from her eyes, calming herself down with a few deep breaths. "Heya," she said. Ria also started to calm down, though they avoided each others' eyes so as to prevent a relapse.

"Hey, umm," replied James. He turned to Ria. "Do you mind if I talk to Dia... y'know, alone?"

"Of course I mind, but what the hell, go right ahead," Ria teased.

"Thanks Ria," said James. "Kendall's by the pool if you want someone to talk to, by the way," he added as she left, a smirk on his face.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Dia asked, looking at him expectantly.

James shrugged. "Not a lot, really. Just wanted to get to know you more."

They shared a smile. "Let's walk and talk," said Dia. The two of them started a slow walk to the PalmWoods.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked.

The reply was instant. "Green."

"Ha," said James. "Same here." He paused, thinking of his next question. "Favourite band?"

Dia raised her eyebrows. "Take a guess."

"Um... My Chemical Romance?"

She rolled her eyes. "As much as I like them, no, they're not my favourite band." She poked him. "It's Big Time Rush, you doofus."

"Oh."

Dia laughed. "What about you?"

"My favourite band? Maroon 5."

"Nice," she said approvingly.

"Hm. Favourite... ice cream flavour?"

"Vanilla, though Cookie Dough comes a close second."

James laughed. "Kendall loves Cookie Dough ice cream."

"Same as my sister," smiled Dia. "Can we go buy some? I really fancy it now."

"Sure," said James. "I'll buy."

"You're so sweet," teased Dia as they entered a small corner shop. James collected the wanted product from the freezer there and paid for it at the counter. As they left, he asked, "How do you plan to eat this?"

Dia held up a spoon. "With this."

"Where did that come from?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, it just happens." She handed the spoon to James, and got her own one out. She took one of the tubs of ice cream from him, opened it and dug in.

They walked in silence for a minute, eating ice cream as fast as they dared. "Thanks for buying Ria and Kendall some, by the way," said Dia after a while, between spoonfuls.

"No problem," replied James. "Anyway, we got distracted. What's your favourite movie?"

"Hercules, hands down."

"Favourite actor?"

"James Wood."

"Who's that?"

Dia fixed him with a glare. "He does the voice of Hades in Hercules."

"Ah," said James, trying to remember the Disney classic. By this point, they had arrived at the main doors of the PalmWoods.

"I can lend you the DVD if you want," said Dia, going through the doors and heading towards the lift. James followed her.

"We could watch it together," he suggested, pressing the button to call the lift.

"That'd be nice." She smiled.

The lift arrived, and the two of them went in. "What floor?" asked James, reaching out for the buttons.

"Three," said Dia, concentrating on her spoonful of ice cream as James pressed the relevant button.

"Favourite book, word, drink, food, animal, candy and music genre?" asked James once the doors were closed.

Dia looked at him, and he wondered if she had even heard them all. "In reverse order: rock, fruit pastilles, tiger, chicken and mushroom pie, cherryade, supercali-fragilistic-expialidocious, and the Harry Potter series. Duh." She put the spoon in her mouth, still looking at him. "Anything else?"

"Favourite country, mythical creature and song?"

The doors opened to reveal the third floor corridor.

"Ireland, Leprechauns, and there's waaay too many to choose from."

"Favourite flower?"

Dia stopped in front of the door marked "B", spun around with her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. James cowered back, wondering what he did wrong.

"Are you going to keep asking me questions, or ask me out on a date?" she said, staring at him.

"Umm," he stuttered, a little taken back by her bluntness. "How about a movie?"

"If you buy me dinner, I'll buy snacks," she said with a smile.

"Sounds good."

"It does, doesn't it?" she asked rhetorically, turning around and opening the door.

"Is that a yes?" asked James before she disappeared.

"Nope!" she called as the door closed.

"What?" he said to himself, confused. He threw himself against the door, pounding it with his fists and yelling Dia's name. He wanted to find out why she won't go on a date with him. Also, he wanted to know her favourite flower.

The door opened, and James leaped back so he wouldn't fall, sorting his hair out in case it was Dia.

"Stop pounding on the door, I already have a headache," said a disgruntled Ria, standing there with a plate of crumpets in one hand. Over her shoulder he could see Kendall sitting at the table.

"Oh, hey Kendall," said James, waving at his friend, who waved back. James turned to Ria. "Where's Dia? I need to talk to her, and it's kind of important."

"She's busy, and it's not important. I heard everything."

"Duh-buh-buh..." James stuttered.

"Are you done?" asked Ria, one hand on her hip and her eyebrows raised. "My crumpets are getting cold."

"Ooooh, crumpets," said James, looking at her plate. "Can I have one?"

Ria smiled sweetly at him, and he wasn't sure if he should be scared or not. "Sure," she said, picking up one of her crumpets, then pushing it into his face. "Enjoy!" She started to close the door as James peeled the crumpet off his face.

"Thanks?"

"Oh, and her favourite flowers are sweet peas," added Ria before the door was fully closed.

"Thanks," called James, more genuinely this time, and went down the hall to the lift, munching on his crumpet.

In the main room of Apartment 3B, Ria looked down at her plate forlornly, as it was down one crumpet. "I'm sad now," she stated.

"Poor you," said Kendall, amused. He took a bite of his own crumpet.

"Oh, shut up, Knight," muttered Ria, glaring at her plate. She munched down the crumpet with incredible speed, then put the plate on the kitchen counter.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" asked Kendall.

Ria shrugged. "Probably kicking some alien ass on Halo 3, but that's about it." She looked at him. "Why?"

"It's the Fourth of July."

"Yeah, and?"

Kendall gaped at her. Ria smacked her forehead with her palm. "Oh yeah," she said. "That massive holiday thing that America loves. Gotcha." She paused. "What about it?"

"Well, we were planning on having a social gathering tonight, and I was wondering if you wanna come along as well?"

"Sure," said Ria with a smile. "Sounds like fun."

"Can I come?" asked Dia, popping out of the bedroom and making Kendall jump.

"Um, yeah, I don't mind," he said, but Dia could tell that he did a little bit.

"Cool," she said. "What time does it start?"

"Seven," said Kendall.

"Then you better leave," said Ria, poking Kendall to get him out of his seat.

"But it's only six?"

"She's gonna need the time to get ready," said Dia, joining in with the poking.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll go!" Kendall half-yelled, running towards the door to get away from the poking.

"Shoo," said Ria to Dia, opening the door for Kendall. Dia smirked, but retreated.

Kendall exited the apartment. "So I'll see you around seven?"

"Which apartment are you guys in?" Ria asked, leaning against the door.

"2J."

She smiled. "I'll see you at seven, then." Kendall smiled back, and Ria closed the door.

THUMP.

A flip-flop smacked against the door right next to Ria's head, making her scream.

"Bloody hell, Lydia!" fumed Ria, picking up the flip-flop and lobbing it at her sister. "Don't _do_ that!"

Dia ducked the shoe, giggling hysterically. "Well, you _did_ say 'shoe', sis," she got out.

"Oh, ha ha," said Ria sarcastically, heading towards the bedroom. "We don't have time for this, we need to get ready."

Dia stopped giggling. "Good point – what should I wear? I want to impress James."

Ria rolled her eyes. "I'll help you pick something out."

"Thanks, Sandwich."

"Any time, Bird."


	4. A Party

Chapter Four

Ria and Dia were outside Apartment 2J only a few minutes after the clock turned seven. Ria knocked on the door four times, and waited patiently. Ria was wearing a simple green dress with purple converse and accessories, while Dia wore a black dress with red converse and accessories.

They didn't have long to wait, though, as James opened the door a moment later.

"Dia! Ria!" he said delightfully. "Glad you could make it." He gave them both a smile, making Dia blush slightly.

"Well, we're only a floor away," said Ria light-heartedly. She smiled at him, and led her sister onto the dance floor.

"Americans sure know how to party," mused Dia over the noise.

Ria laughed. "Yeah, but not as good as us – we will show them one day."

"Yeah! At mine and James' wedding!"

"Good luck with that," teased Ria. They shared a laugh, and started to dance. They had no idea how long they danced, but they didn't really care – they were having fun, after all.

"You _so_ cannot dance!" commented a girl to Ria with a laugh. "No offence."

Ria laughed too. "None taken. I'm Ria, this is my sister, Dia."

"Hey," said Dia.

"Cool, I'm Camille. Heard Kendall invited you here?"

"Yup," said Dia.

"So you're getting to know the BTR boys?"

Ria shrugged. "I guess."

"That is so cool." Camille's grin turned into a glare. "Stay away from Logan."

Ria and Dia shared a worried glance. "Um, okay..." they said in unison.

The grin returned. "Now that that's settled, come hang with me and Stephanie!" With that, Camille grabbed their wrists and dragged them over to the yellow slide, and proceeded to climb up it. The sisters followed suit.

"Um, hi?" said a brunette girl, who was standing near the entrance of the slide on the upper level of the BTR crib. She was taller than Camille, but reached the same height as Dia.

"Steph, this is Ria, and Dia," said Camille chirpily, ignoring Stephanie's glare.

"I told you not to call me that," she threatened, but greeted the sisters with a smile. "Hey there," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," smiled Ria.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"We've got parts on _Warlocks of Rodeo Drive_. They're small parts, but it's fun," said Ria. "Right, sis?" When Dia didn't say anything, Ria elbowed her.

"Ow! What?"

Ria rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her," she said. "She's probably looking out for James or something."

"She doesn't have to look too far," came James' voice, startling all four girls. All of Big Time Rush was standing there, Logan and Carlos looking decidedly nervous. Kendall poked them in the back.

"W-w-would you like to... dance?" blurted out Logan to Camille, who looked impressed.

"Sure," she said.

Logan gave a relieved grin, took her arm, and they went down the slide together, Camille giving Stephanie a thumbs up before she disappeared.

"Heya, Stephanie," said Carlos, sounding more confident than Logan. "Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to," and with a smile, she and Carlos disappeared down the slide.

"Do you girls want to dance?" asked James.

"I'm quite thirsty, actually," said Ria.

"I'll get you a drink," offered Kendall.

"Ooh, I'll go with you. I wanna have a look at what there is," said Dia.

Kendall smiled. "Sure."

Suddenly, Ria and James were left alone.

"So."

"So what?"

"How are you?" Ria couldn't think of anything else to say.

James laughed. "I'm good thanks, you?"

Ria nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

They shared a laugh, breaking the awkwardness between them.

"Oh, yeah, I got you something." James handed her a tub of Cookie Dough ice cream. "I know it's your favourite!"

"It also happens to be my weak spot," said Ria, staring longingly at the tub in her hands. "Damn you." She poked out her tongue at him, then surprised him with a hug. "Thanks, though."

"No problem," replied James. He looked down at her, then – because he was caught up in the moment – he began to lean down to kiss her.

"WOAH. Stop right there, Flirty McFlirterson," said Ria, her hand on his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Uh..."

"Well, whatever you were doing, stop," she said, glaring at him. "And don't try it again."

James nodded. "Okay."

Ria stepped away from him, the awkwardness returned.

This was also the point that Dia and Kendall chose to reappear.

"Hey guys," said Kendall. "Here's your drink – I got you cola."

"Thanks," said Ria quietly.

"You okay sis?" asked Dia.

Ria and James shared a glance, then they ran like the world was ending. James disappeared down the slide, while Ria pushed past Kendall and Dia, sifting through the crowd until she could no longer be seen.

"Well that was weird," said Kendall after a few moments of silence.

"Tell me about it," Dia replied, taking a sip of cherryade.

"Wanna dance?" asked Kendall, seeing as Ria wasn't there.

"Sounds good," replied Dia, downing the rest of her drink. "Let's go hit the dance floor!"

Together, they made their way to the main area of 2J, and spent the next while dancing to their hearts' content.

It wasn't until quite late when James appeared, turning off the music. There was a collective sound of annoyance.

"We're taking this party outside, guys!" he announced, followed by a round of cheers.

The crowd surged out of Apartment 2J, through the corridors and into the lobby. Everyone was about to go out onto the terrace when their way was blocked by a certain Hotel Manager.

"Do I sense a party here?" he asked, glaring at everyone. James shifted uncomfortably, being right in front of Mr Bitters.

"We'll handle this," said an English voice, and Ria and Dia stepped out of the crowd either side of him.

"It's not a party, Mr Bitters," said Dia, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"It's a social gathering, which is within the rules," added Ria, pouting.

Mr Bitters looked at the two of them. After a while, he sighed. "Fine," he said. The girls grinned. "But only because I like her," he added, pointing at Ria.

Ria laughed at Dia's offended expression. Dia would have done something, but Mr Bitters had been shoved out of the way by the crowd and couldn't be seen.

"Come on, sis," said Ria with a smile. "The night's still young."

Dia smiled back. "Let's go!"

There was more music and dancing by the pool, but Ria, Dia, Stephanie and Camille spent the rest of the evening on recliners, their heels off.

"I'm never going to dance again," moaned Camille, massaging her toes.

"Like I've not heard that before," said Steph, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a _wheeeeBANG!_ as a firework shot up into the night sky, lighting the pool up with orange. Several more followed suit, different colours exploding in the air.

There were many "Ooh"s and "Ahh"s, and the fireworks went on. Behind them, Dia could just make out a single star.

She smiled to herself. "Star light, star bright," she sang quietly. "First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might; have the wish I wish tonight." Dia closed her eyes, and wished.

_I wish that I will get with James…_

**Fat lot of good that will be,** mused Ria. **You're not meant to tell anyone else your wish, or it won't come true.**

**Stop listening in on me, you whore,** Dia sent back.

**I would, but you were wishing so loud, I couldn't help but hear!**

Dia rolled her eyes. **Well, I'm sorry,**__she said sarcastically.

**Good,** grinned Ria. **But don't worry. I'll help make your wish come true.**

**You better…**

The two looked at each other, and burst into laughter. Stephanie and Camille shared a worried glance.


	5. A Surprise

Chapter Five

It had been four days since July 4th, and both Ria and Dia spent their time either on set or getting to know Stephanie and Camille. Occasionally they had the chance to spend time with Big Time Rush, but something always seemed to get in the way.

Today, though, the sisters were sitting on the edge of the pool, their feet dangling in the cool water. Dia took a large slurp from her coconut drink.

"Do you have to be that loud?" asked Ria, glaring at her little sister through her purple-framed sunglasses.

"Yes," said Dia, putting the coconut beside her. "Yes, I do."

Ria rolled her eyes. "Why are you my sister?"

"Because we have the same parents."

"That was rhetorical."

"I know."

"May I cut in?" asked Kendall, appearing between the two girls and making them both squeak in surprise. He looked at them, amused. "Are you sure you're not twins?"

"Shut it, Knight," teased Ria, taking her sunglasses off. "Yes, I'm sure we're not twins. I think we'd know."

"Unless Mum was in an incredibly long labour," suggested Dia.

Kendall and Ria stared at her, both looking a little creeped out.

"What? It was just a suggestion." She took her coconut drink again and slurped it defiantly.

"Anyway," said Kendall. "Reason why I'm here is that it's James' birthday on the twelfth, and we're having a little party for him."

"We'd love to come," said Dia, who could tell that he was going to ask them to go.

"Brilliant," said Kendall, surprised that she'd answered him before he'd asked. "But don't mention it at all. It's kind of a surprise."

Ria smiled. "No problem. Is there anything we can bring?"

"A cake would be nice. Mom would bake one, but it would be obvious that it's for him considering we share the apartment."

"I'll have it ready by the eleventh," promised Ria.

"You'll love it – she's a great cook," said Dia. "But only for desserts. Don't ever let her cook dinner for you." She winked.

"Shut up," groaned a blushing Ria, nudging her sister slightly.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks guys, I'll let you know more about times the day before. I'll want to see that cake." He stood up and left.

A few moments of silence passed, and Ria put her sunglasses back on. "Why are you grinning at me?" she asked Dia, who was doing just that. "And could you please blink? It's bloody scary."

**You fancy him so bad.**

Ria blushed. **No, I don't.** The words echoed around their connection, making her sigh. **Okay, yes – I do fancy him.** This time, the echo had gone. **I've admitted it, leave me alone.**

Dia giggled. "I'm your sister, I'm never going to leave you alone."

All she got for an answer was a glare.

-x-

The eleventh of July came, as did Kendall, knocking quietly on 3B's door. Dia answered it, and in the background he could hear Ria swear under her breath.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, worried.

Dia shrugged. "I think she's having problems with the icing."

_CLANG._

"BUGGER!"

Dia nodded. "Definitely having problems with the icing." She stepped aside, allowing Kendall into the apartment. He started laughing at the sight of Ria on her hands and knees, trying to salvage as much blue icing as she could.

She stood up and put the icing into a spare bowl with as much dignity as she could muster. "There is such a thing as helping, you know," she said, licking her left hand. "But I don't that you're capable."

"Let me _help_ you clean your hands," said Dia, taking Ria's right hand and beginning to lick it.

"Ew," said Kendall.

Ria smiled at him. "This happens whenever I make food. Usually it's cake mix."

Kendall shrugged. "Fair enough. How's the cake going?"

"Not bad," replied Ria. "I baked it the day before yesterday, and made the fondant yesterday. Today I'm just adding bits and pieces."

"May I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Dia spoke this time. "She never likes anyone seeing it until it's finished. Unless it's me – I tell her whether or not it's good enough. Icing's great, by the way," she added to her sister.

"Thanks, hun," smiled Ria, going over to the sink to rinse her hands before drying them on a towel. "So, any news about times for tomorrow?"

"And who else will be there?" asked Dia.

"Three in the afternoon, and other than James and us three? Carlos, Logan, Stephanie and Camille."

"Cool, sounds like we're going to have a laugh," said Ria.

"Hell yeah, we are!" added Dia, pumping her fist in the air.

Kendall laughed. "Shall I leave you to finish the cake?"

"Please," said Ria with a smile. "Sorry you can't see it until tomorrow."

"It's fine, really," he replied, making his way to the door. "See you at three!" He opened it, and left the apartment.

"See you!" chimed Ria and Dia together before the door shut.

Ria turned to her sister. "I want you to take the piping tube, I'll help you put the icing in it, and you can write the message on the cake."

"Awesome," said Dia with a grin, skipping over to the counter to find the piping tube.

-x-

Three o'clock came quicker than expected, and Ria spent the last few minutes beforehand trying to lift the cake as carefully as she could onto the tray she had prepared. Once she was sure it wouldn't fall off, Ria placed the cover on it, concealing the entire thing from view.

"I may have made it a tad too big," she mused, her hands on her hips.

"More to go around," called Dia from the bedroom.

"Yeah, but there will only be eight of us. Nine of Mrs Knight is there, too."

"There's such a thing as seconds. Or fifths if we're talking about you."

Ria glared at the door. "I am not a Hobbit."

Dia opened mentioned door, looking very excited. She was wearing skinny black jeans with a white vest top, but her many accessories made up for her simple outfit.

Ria herself was wearing a denim skirt with a baggy yellow top that only covered one shoulder leaving the other bare.

"Come on, we're going to be late," said Dia, dancing over to the door and holding it open for Ria. The older sister picked up the cake, and made her way to the lift at the end of the hall. They went down one floor, and went as quickly as they could to 2J.

Dia knocked on the door, which was answered by Logan.

"Hey guys," he said with a smile. He opened the door wider for Ria. "Can we see the cake yet?"

"No," she said, grinning. "You'll have to wait for when it's time for James to blow out the candles. Where should I put it?"

"Put it in mine and Carlos' room," he replied, leading Ria there. She placed it on one of the beds there, and the two went back to the main room.

"Quick!" hissed Carlos, huddled behind a sofa with Kendall. "Hide!"

Ria bundled herself behind one of the curtains, and she could slightly see her sister hiding behind the other.

**Great minds think alike,** said her sister.

**But fools seldom differ,** replied Ria teasingly.

The room went quiet.

The door opened.

"Thank you so much for helping me carry the groceries in, James," said Mrs Knight's voice.

"No problem, Mama Knight," replied James. Him speaking was the cue for everyone to start counting down from five.

Ria and Dia counted down in their heads. **5... 4... 3... 2...1...**

"SURPRISE!" yelled seven people, jumping out from various places.

"AHHH!" screamed James, his voice reaching a pitch that even Dia couldn't reach – which is saying a lot.

Kendall high-fived his sister, who was standing by the door looking smug.

"Happy birthday, James," said Kendall, patting James on the shoulder.

With those words, the party started. James was given a multitude of presents, including a new mirror from Katie. She considered it a joke present, but he seemed very thankful for it.

"Last but not least," said Dia, watching as Ria disappeared into Logan and Carlos' room with a handful of candles. "Ria's baked you a special cake, which I helped decorate," she added.

The lights in the apartment went out, and Ria reappeared with the cake in her hands.

It was a large Victoria sponge, the top and sides covered with white fondant. Written in blue icing was "Happy Birthday James!", and a fondant mirror and comb sat above the message. Lit candles lined the edge, ready to be blown out.

"Happy birthday to you," sang Ria, prompting everyone else to join in.

"Happy birthday to you; Happy birthday to Ja-ames; Happy birthday to you!"

The song ended, and the cake was sitting on the table. James blew the candles out in one go, and everyone cheered.

"WOO!" yelled Katie. "CAKE!"

Laughter ensued, and the cake was cut by Mrs Knight, who had turned the lights back on. Everybody had a slice, Ria had a second, films were watched and fun was had by all.


	6. A Montage

Chapter Six

July went by as quickly as thirty one days could, which is to say not very quickly. Of course, the time came for Ria and Dia's monthly Halo Day.

James and Kendall, however, had no knowledge of this sanctioned day, so when they knocked on Apartment 3B's door, they were surprised when nobody answered it. They knocked again, and another time, but still no one answered.

They looked at each other, shrugged, and Kendall opened the door.

"DON'T RUN ME OVER!" yelled Dia at her sister, who was grinning like a maniac.

"It's not MY FAULT you were in the way!"

On the screen, Ria was the Arbiter while Dia played the Master Chief. Kendall and James watched as the Arbiter drove off in the Warthog.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" cried Dia, the Master Chief running after the Warthog.

Ria laughed evilly, leaving her partner to the mercy of the Covenant.

"Should we go?" James asked Kendall, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah," said Kendall. The two of them backed out of the door, and closed it to Dia's yells of "They're going to EAT ME!" and Ria's reply of "This isn't Indy Four!"

-x-

The beginning of August also brought back Gustavo, looking very tanned after his near two-month holiday in Fiji.

Gustavo being Gustavo, he got the dogs working the next day.

What he didn't expect was to come in to the studio to work on a new song and find two more people in the recording room. Sitting at the piano was a girl in black skinnies and a grey and white striped top. Her brown hair was pulled back, and her shoes were off.

Standing next to the piano was another girl, her hair in loose curls, and wearing a similar outfit.

Curious, Gustavo flicked a switch on the dashboard, allowing sound to exit the recording room.

"Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity," sang the one standing. "And you can't pull me down." She looked at the one at the piano, who was playing the soft tinkle that came next. This time, she spoke, "Glinda – come with me! Think of all the things we could do, together."

She sang once more. "Unlimited. Together we're unlimited – together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Glinda… dreams, the way we planned them…"

The girl sitting down sang this time. "If we work in tandem…"

They sang together. "There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity!"

"They'll never bring us down."

The girl playing piano casually looked around, and Gustavo noticed his boy band sitting below the glass, listening quietly. She noticed him standing there.

"Crap."

The one standing looked around too, and shut her mouth immediately. Big Time Rush booed.

"You guys are so good!" said Carlos, applauding them. "Why'd you stop?"

The girls pointed at Gustavo, making the boys turn around.

Within two seconds, all six of them were in front of Gustavo in the studio.

"We're ever so sorry," said the shorter girl, who he found out was called Ria.

"We didn't think we'd get caught," added her sister, Dia. Ria elbowed her gently.

"Girls, it's no problem, you're not bad," said Gustavo. "You," he pointed at Dia, "have a good voice. You could give the dogs a run for their money."

Dia squeaked happily, while Big Time Rush tried to defend themselves.

"And you," he said, pointing at Ria and making the guys quiet. "You could do better."

Ria pouted.

"ANYWAY, we'll be off now," said Dia, pushing her sister to the door. "Good day!" They disappeared.

"Who are those girls?" Gustavo asked his band.

"Kendall and James' girlfriends," teased Logan.

"They're NOT our girlfriends!" yelled James and Kendall at the same time.

"But… I thought you were with Jo," said Gustavo, looking at Kendall.

Big Time Rush took a collective intake of breath. Kendall glared at Gustavo.

"Forbidden Name," hissed Logan.

"…Right. Just get in the booth."

-x-

August the thirteenth also happened to be Ria and Dia's birthday, which Mr Bitters discovered on his way to deal with a noise complaint.

_Ding._

Music blasted into his ears as the lift doors opened, revealing two dancing girls with a table in the lift. One the table was a stereo, playing Big Time Rush's music very loudly, alongside a simple sponge cake.

"Hey Mr Bitters!" yelled Dia, grinning at him. "Where are you going?"

"To deal with a noise complaint, but I think I found it," he said grumpily.

"Aww, but it's our birthday," pouted Ria. "I'm nineteen today, and she's eighteen. Let us have our fun."

"Pleeeeease," added Dia.

Mr Bitters rolled his eyes. "Fine, but can I get to floor five?"

"No problem," smiled Ria, moving over so Mr Bitters could get in.

The doors closed as Mr Bitters pressed the "5" button.

When the doors opened at their destination, Mr Bitters danced out of the lift with a smile on his face. "Happy birthday, girls," he called, "and thanks for the cake!"

"You're welcome!" replied Ria and Dia, the doors closing once more.

-x-

It was a quiet afternoon in early September, and Logan and Carlos were chilling in 2J.

"Hey, you want a drink?" asked Logan, walking over to the kitchen area.

"No thanks, I'm good," said Carlos, his face becoming a smirk when Logan's back was turned.

Logan opened the cupboard where the glasses were usually kept, but stared at the empty shelves. Confused, he looked in every cupboard, but all had nothing in them.

He opened the last cupboard.

"Here," said a British voice, and a hand held out a glass.

"Oh, cool. Thanks," replied Logan, shutting the door.

It was only after he had filled the glass with water that he realised there was something wrong with that exchange. He went back to the cupboard and opened the door.

"Hey Logan," said Ria cheerfully, squished against the back of the cupboard. Carlos could be heard laughing from the sofa.

"Fancy giving me a hand?" asked Dia, trying desperately not to fall out onto the floor.

"Um, sure," he said, taking Dia's hand and lifting her out of the cupboard. Ria fell to the floor.

"Ow."

"How'd you guys get in here?"

"Carlos let us in, and helped us get in the cupboard," said Dia as Ria got herself up.

"Why?" asked Logan.

Ria shrugged. "We were bored. Fancy a game?"

Carlos picked up their Call of Duty disc. "Of course!"

"Oh, no," said Ria. "I am rubbish on COD."

"It's true," added her sister. "She died on the training level."

-x-

Ria was leaning against the door into the classroom at the PalmWoods. Having already completed her education, she didn't need to enrol. Her sister, on the other hand, had enrolled and soon was classed as the joker.

"Miss," came Dia's voice as she put her hand up.

"Yes, Lydia?"

"I need to wee."

"Can you wait just a couple of minutes? It's nearly the end of the day."

"I reeeally need to wee, though!"

"Are you sure you can't wait?"

"I'm desperate!"

A sigh. "Fine. Go ahead."

"WHEEEEEE!"

Ria rolled her eyes. **How did I know that was coming?**

**Because we're psychic?**

-x-

Early October arrived, and once more Ria and Dia were at the front door of 2J. James answered.

"You ready for some serious shopping?" asked Ria with a smile.

"Of course," said James.

"BOO!" called the rest of the band.

"What's wrong?" asked Dia.

"We're one guy down for our mini-match," said Logan.

"I'll play," suggested Dia with a shrug. Unfortunately for Dia's dignity, this caused all three hockey players to laugh. "I'm serious! I bet I could kick your butts any time I wanted."

"All right then," said Carlos, grinning. "You're on."

Ria rolled her eyes. "I'll see you in the hospital, sis," she said.

"Have faith in me, I can totally – stop singing that!"

"But you gotta have faith-a, faith-a, faith," sang Ria on her way down the corridor with James.

"You're strange," said James as the two of them stood in the lift.

"I know."

Later that day, they were on their way towards the main shopping area, when James and Ria were waiting at a crossing.

"Do you know how to waltz?" she asked.

"What?"

"You know? Ballroom dancing kind of stuff. No?"

"Not really, no."

"You have not lived. I must teach you."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"…Okay."

"Okay, first off, hand positions. You put your left hand on my waist, and you take my left with your right. My right hand goes on your shoulder."

James obeyed her instructions.

"Good, now usually you have to keep your head up, but because we're in the middle of a crowd about to go across a road, I'll let you off."

"But what do I do?"

She grinned impishly at him. "Just follow where my feet are, but don't step on them. GO!"

And off they went. Waltzing across the road as calmly as a butterfly.

"People are staring at us," James whispered.

"So?"

Flashes of light went off. "Paparazzi."

"Oh. Run?"

"Yes, run." And with that, James took Ria's hand, the two of them speeding through the crowd so that they could lose the cameras.

"Well done," congratulated James afterwards. "You've just survived your first run in with the pap. How do you feel?"

"Do I get a medal?"

They shared a laugh, and made their way to the stores so that they could get some actual shopping done.

When they finally returned to the PalmWoods, laden with shopping bags, they headed straight to 2J.

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Ria," said James as he struggled to get to the door handle.

Ria smiled. "No problem. I guess you don't really get to pamper yourself much with those lot as your friends."

He laughed. "They tolerate it, but that's as good as it gets." The door swung open in time for Ria to see her sister barrel straight into Kendall and fall on top of him.

"Excuse me," she muttered quietly, staring at the laughing bodies on the floor. "I need to be alone." Without another word, Ria turned around and ran towards the lift, leaving a confused James behind her.


	7. A Plan

Chapter Seven

It was an odd sight even for Logan and Carlos. They had opened the door to Apartment 3B to find Ria and Dia sitting at opposite ends of the room, arms folded and glaring at each other, in their pajamas.

There was an awkward silence.

"What's going on?" asked Carlos, wanting to break the silence. He didn't expect the reaction he got.

"Have fun with James yesterday, did we?" snapped Dia.

"Looks like you were having fun with Kendall, too," replied Ria, venom in her tone.

"Not this kind of fun!" Dia stood up, throwing a few photographs on the floor. They showed Ria and James with smiles on their faces as they waltzed across the road together.

"Well what about this?" Ria also stood up, throwing her own photos. These ones showed Dia and Kendall skating together at the ice rink - or rather, Kendall helping Dia up after falling over.

"It's not fair, Ria! You know James is mine! You know that I like him!"

"I'm sorry," replied the older sister with sarcasm. "I didn't see your name on him. I guess you were too busy flirting with Kendall to put one on him!"

Dia looked dubious. "Me? Flirting with Kendall?" she scoffed. "Please, we were just hanging out."

"Then explain this!" A magazine was thrown out this time, opened to the article about Kendall's "Secret Date" atop the Hollywood sign. The article featured a rather large photo of Dia clinging to Kendall, who had a comforting arm around her.

"You know I'm scared of heights!"

"That had nothing to do with heights, Lydia, and you know it! You just wanted to put your hands on him."

"Well how do YOU explain THIS?" Another magazine his the floor, an article about James' "Hidden Love" and how he and a mystery girl hid in a bush together after being caught by the paparazzi.

Ria rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Dia! It's obvious that we were hiding!"

"As if! Who knows what went on in there?"

"Me! Nothing happened!"

There was a strangled scream from both girls as they charged at each other, murderous looks on their faces.

Carlos and Logan decided that this was probably a good time to step in, and they jumped in the way of the sisters. Logan caught Ria in mid-charge while Carlos caught Dia. The two guys struggled against the girls, who were clawing their captors, but they managed to stuff them in the storage cupboard. They shut the door and leaned on it to keep them from escaping.

"Hopefully now they can make up," said Carlos.

"Where were those things coming from?" asked Logan. "Their pajamas didn't have pockets."

Carlos shrugged.

"Stupid mop!" came Ria's voice from inside the cupboard.

"NOT THE BROOM!"

Carlos and Logan shared a worried look.

"Fine."

Choking noises came from the cupboard, which doubled within a moment. Hurriedly, Logan shoved Carlos aside and opened the door to find Ria and Dia choking each other. They grabbed the girls by their waists, dragging them out of the cupboard. They all fell to the floor, but Logan managed to sit on top of Ria, and Carlos pinned Dia down in the same way.

"Get off me!"

"I need to kill her!"

At this point, James and Kendall decided to arrive. They stared at the scene before them.

"Sort your girlfriends out, please!" pleaded Carlos.

"For the last time, they're NOT our GIRLFRIENDS!" protested James and Kendall.

"I don't care," said Logan. "Just deal with this!"

"Fine," said James, who walked over to where Dia was struggling beneath Carlos. He picked Dia up, and left the apartment with her over his shoulder.

Kendall helped Ria up, who was still shaking, while Logan and Carlos left, not even remembering why they had been there in the first place.

"You okay?"

"...No."

Kendall wrapped his arms around her. "You will be. What was all that about, anyway?"

Ria blushed. "Stuff," she said, quietly. "Sister stuff, that's all."

"You sure?"

Ria nodded.

They stayed there for a little while, and Ria calmed down, now without the intention to kill her sister.

"Did you know there's a masquerade party coming up?" Kendall asked, sounding a little nervous. "It's on Halloween, I was hoping you could come. And your sister," he added hastily.

"We're working that day," said Ria sadly. "Sorry."

"Oh. Don't worry, it's okay."

A few moments later, Dia walked nervously in the room, and James leaned against the door frame.

"I'm sorry!" was the first thing she said.

"I didn't mean to go manic!" said Ria, pulling away from Kendall.

"Hugs?" they said at the same time, and then ran towards each other for a sisterly embrace.

"Did you mention the masquerade?" James asked Kendall as they began to leave.

"Yeah. They can't make it." Kendall's reply echoed in the hallway as they left, making Dia break the embrace.

"Masquerade? There's a masquerade and you said no? Why?" asked Dia, a little frustrated.

"Because it's on Halloween - we're working that day!"

"Are you even sure?"

"Yes! Besides, you have to pay to get in unless you're invited. We can't afford that, let alone the cost of the dresseswe'd have to buy."

"But... but... but..."

"I'm sorry, sis, but we can't go."

-x-

"WHAT!" chorused Camille and Stephanie, making Ria and Dia cringe.

"What d'you mean you can't go?" squeaked Camille.

"Seriously, it only happens every few years, so it's a big thing around here," added Stephanie.

"We're sorry, guys, we really are," said Dia.

"We just can't afford it," murmured Ria.

Camille and Stephanie shared a look.

**I don't think I like that expression**, Dia sent to Ria.

Ria looked up. **Nor do I.**

The sisters didn't know what, but Camille and Stephanie were planning something.


	8. A Secret

Chapter Eight

It was the day before Halloween, and Dia was sulking quietly in her room. It was a rainy afternoon, for once, and Ria sat on the sofa playing Devil May Cry 4. "Stupid ice toad with twincest antennae," she murmured to herself as she attacked it with Nero's sword.

A knock on the door made her jump, but she paused the game. She wandered over to the door, wondering vaguely who it could be, and opened it to find Camille and Stephanie on the other side.

"Hi guys," she said, or tried to say, as they both pushed past her with a multitude of bags. "Should I even ask what you're doing?" asked Ria, closing the door. **Dia, I think you should get in here,** she sent to her sister.

**...Why?**

**Just shift it.** Ria walked over to Camille and Stephanie, who were staring at her while relaxing on the sofa. She folded her arms. "Why are you here?"

Dia's bedroom door opened, and she looked at her friends with confusion.

"Here," Camille said, handing Ria an envelope. "Open it."

Ria slowly did as she said.

Inside was a delicately decorated slip of black card, with writing on it in white. It said, "_I cordially invite Camille Roberts and One Guest to the Masquerade Ball on October 31st. Begins 9pm, Ends 3am._" Ria's brow furrowed. "What is this?"

"My cousin is helping with the arrangements," Stephanie piped up. "I managed to get him to score some invites for me and Camille."

"Your point being?" asked Dia, standing next to her sister.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Meaning, since we can bring a guest each, we can bring you guys." Camille grinned at Dia's instant squeak of excitement, attacking her sister with hugs in the process.

"AAHHH!" screamed Ria, falling to the floor.

Dia quickly got off and helped Ria up. "Sorry," she said meekly, but with the grin on her face, it was hard to tell if she meant it. Luckily, Ria felt it through the telepathic connection.

"That's all well and good," said Ria, "but we don't have dresses, or the time to buy them."

Camille grinned. "I can help you there."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "How so?"

"Remember _New Town High_ had a prom episode? Their theme was masquerade, and they've still got the dresses from it."

"How would you know that?" asked Ria.

"I had an audition there last week, and I had to get a couple of things from the Costume Room there. My visitor's card is still valid, too, so we can easily get in."

Ria smiled. "Awesome. When can we go?"

"Filming will have ended by now, but security doesn't get tightened up for another two hours, so we could get in before then," said Stephanie.

"Let's go!" yelled Dia, running out the Apartment.

She came back a few moments later to put her shoes on.

-x-

"Ooh it's creepy in here."

"Turn the light on then."

"I don't know where it is."

"It's there."

"Where?"

"There."

"There?"

"No. There!"

"Here?"

"There!"

"Oh."

_Click_. The lights in the Costume Room flickered on, revealing rails and rails with various outfits, accessories and props dotted on tables here and there.

"You two are as bad as me and Dia," commented Ria, passing Camille and Stephanie and entering the room. "This room is so big!"

"The costume designers are very protective of their creations, so the producers keep everything to make them happy," said Camille. "Me and Stephanie have got our dresses, so we only need to look for you guys."

Stephanie didn't seem to like this idea, as she was staring straight ahead of her with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Dia, walking up to her.

"That dress," was all she said, pointing at a pretty yellow dress in front of her.

"What about it?"

"Jo wore that one."

Dia glanced at her sister, confused. "Who's Jo?"

Stephanie looked at Dia, surprised. "She's Kendall's ex-girlfriend."

"BURN IT." Ria's voice came from the other end of the room, making Camille laugh.

Dia rolled her eyes, and set to searching for a dress. "Will there be any masks in here?" she asked, browsing through the many costumes.

"I'll have a look," said Camille.

_THUD_.

"What was that?"

"Sorry!" called Ria. "My bad!"

"What about this one?" asked Stephanie, pulling out a bg poofy dress to show Dia.

"It looks like a meringue," commented Dia.

"Dia, I think I found one for you! It's black!" came Ria's voice again.

"Where are you?"

"One moment!"

There was a lot of shuffling, squeaks from coat hangers as they moved on the rails, and Ria burst out from the dresses in front of Stephanie, making her jump.

"Sorry," said Ria. She held up the dress. "What d'you think?"

"I'll try it on," said Dia, taking it and disappearing between the rails. She appeared again a few minutes later.

The floor length dress was completely black, with a corseted bodice. Two thick black straps formed a halter-neck, and the silk skirt didn't come out much from the hips. On top of the skirt, however, sat two overlaying netting, which was black with sparkles on it. Dia twirled in it. "I like it."

"It looks good on you," commented Stephanie.

"Very good," added Camille, appearing from the next row. "I found some black masks for you." She put them on a nearby table after pushing everything else off it.

Ria leaned over and picked up all of the non-sparkly ones, and threw them away. "I think you should have one of these ones," she explained.

Dia peered at each of the masks left, picking them up and examining them one at a time until she put one on. "This one." It was in the shape of a butterfly, covering most of her face, but leaving her lips and chin bare. Ria nodded approvingly.

"You know what would be fun? Making it so nobody knows who you are," Stephanie suggested.

"By nobody you mean James and Kendall, don't you?" smiled Camille.

She laughed. "You got it!"

Ria and Dia shared an identical grin. "Sounds good to us," they chimed.

"I think I saw some wigs over there," said Dia, pointing down the row. "I'm gonna look for some."

"I'll help you," said Stephanie, and the two of them disappeared among the clothes.

"Let's find something for you," Camille said, taking Ria's hand and pulling her down a different row.

It took them a while, but they finally found something that they both liked. Ria span delightedly round in the peacock themed dress. The main bodice was strapless and a light blue, and there was a thick purple band around the waist. The skirt was fuller than Dia's, and went from light blue at the waist to purple at the hem. On the bodice was a row of fake peacock feathers. It was, however, a little long.

"I'll have to put some heels on," mused Ria, looking at the dragging hem. "Still, it will confuse people more - I'll be the same height as my sister!"

Camille grinned. "Brilliant - let's go find some!"

Again, they ran through the rows, picking up as many heeled shoes that they found. Ria also picked up a pair of sparkly black flat shoes for her sister. They found another table, which Ria sat on, and she tried on every pair they found before settling on a pair of white strappy heels.

Only a few moments later did Stephanie appear, holding two wigs and looking confused. "Where's Dia?"

Camille shrugged, and Ria threw a pair of shoes away.

"Ow!"

"There she is," said Ria, smiling as her sister appeared with a light blue mask with purple gems lining the edges.

"Great way to say thanks," she pouted, rubbing her head.

"You bet it is," teased Ria. She held out the black flats she had found. "Here, you can wear these to the ball. That way we'll be the same height."

"Cool," said Dia, swapping the mask for the shoes.

"Try these wigs on?" asked Stephanie. "My arms are getting tired."

"Can we do that at home?" asked Dia. "It'd be easier."

"Well, we've got everything we need," said Camille.

"Let me get back in my normal clothes, and we'll go," said Ria.

Not too long after that, the four girls exited the studio with bags in their hands, heading back towards the PalmWoods hotel.

-x-

"God, you look like different people!" exclaimed Camille as Ria and Dia came out of their rooms, all dressed up.

"That is kind of the idea," said Stephanie. "But I agree. You really do."

"Awesome," said the sisters together.

"Though you still sound the same," added Stephanie. "Can you do American accents?"

Ria tried. The result was awful, sending Camille and Stephanie into hysterical giggles.

**If it helps, I didn't think it was that bad,** Dia said.

**It doesn't, but thanks,** replied Ria, sounding amused.

After the giggles had died down, Stephanie promised to help them with their accents. "My dad's a dialect coach. He knows loads of accents, and I've sat in on some of his lessons before, so I'm sure I can teach you something."

After Camille getting excited at the prospect of having code names, the night turned into a regular sleepover, with stupid pictures being taken, silly games played, and pillowfights fought.

-x-

The next day was spent teaching Ria to be Texan and Dia to be Californian, while also keeping away from the Big Time Rush boys so that they wouldn't figure out what was going on.

Since it was Halloween, Ria and Dia played several pranks on Mr Bitters, jumping out of storage closets with spooky masks on to scare him. It worked so many times, and it would have happened more if Camille and Stephanie hadn't found them and dragged them back to their apartment to get ready for the masquerade ball.

Later that night, Camille's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey," came Stephanie's voice. She was downstairs in the lobby. "The boys have just left. We can leave once I'm ready."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"Bye!"

It didn't take long for Stephanie to return and get dressed.

"Let's go," said Ria, grinning at her sister. The four hailed a taxi outside the PalmWoods, and headed towards the masquerade ball.

As they stood outside the entrance, Ria felt a shiver down her spine.

**You okay?** asked Dia. **You're mind has gone a few tones brighter.**

**I don't know why...** started Ria. **But I think that tonight is going to be a night to remember...**

-x-

A/N - Sorry about the previous chapter being so short! I just needed this chapter to be separate from the argument, and there wasn't anything else that I could add to Chapter Seven. Anyway, the Masquerade Ball will be in the next chapter, so I shall see you then! Remember, reviews are love!


	9. A Ball

A/N - This one is going to be similar in style to Chapter One, meaning it's going to be written from Big Time Rush's point of view.

Chapter Nine

They had only been there an hour, and Kendall was already bored. He voiced this to his friends.

"Why don't you go dance with someone?" suggested Logan.

"I can't - the person that I want to dance with isn't here," moaned Kendall.

James laughed. "You're talking about Ria, aren't you?" he teased. Kendall just glared at him. "Dance with someone anyway, it could be fun."

"Yeah, but who?"

"I'm going to go find Camille," said Logan, "I saw her come in earlier with Stephanie." He disappeared into the crowd.

"How about those girls?" suggested Carlos, pointing to two girls entering the hall. Kendall and James looked to where he was pointing.

One was wearing a black dress, with a sparkling butterfly mask. Her ginger hair was pulled into a giant curl at the back of her head. The other was wearing a peacock dress, her blonde hair straightened but with a few curls in it.

"Dibs on the ginger," James said immediately.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to."

Carlos groaned. "Dude! Shut up!" Standing up, he finished his drink. "I'm going to get another drink, and maybe look for Stephanie." He, like Logan, disappeared into the crowd. Kendall looked round to find that James had also gone. He sighed in exasperation, and took a sip of his drink.

James returned a few moments later with the two girls. "Kendall, meet Lianne and Gina," he said, gesturing to the ginger and then the blonde.

"Hi," said Lianne, taking a seat. Her accent was Californian.

Gina sat down next to her, a small smile showing beneath her mask. "It's nice to meet you," she said, her accent Texan.

"You as well," said Kendall, smiling at both of them. James sat down next to him. "Where are you both from?"

"Odessa, born and bred," said Gina.

"I'm from LA itself," added Lianne.

"How come we've never seen you around?" asked James.

"I've been at hers recently," she replied. "We're old penpals, and we decided to finally meet."

Gina nodded. "I'm staying over here for now. It's so different over here - you can so easily bump into someone famous."

"That's very true," James said, nodding.

They sat there for a while, chatting about things that new friends chat about. A new song started, and Lianne perked up.

"Oh, I love this song!" she exclaimed.

"Wanna dance?" asked James, seizing his chance.

Lianne blushed beneath her mask. "Okay," she said, her voice a little shaky.

Gina smiled, and gave her a thumbs up. James stood up and took Lianne's hand, leading her to the dancefloor.

"So, how long have you been here?" he asked as they reached the centre of the floor. He gently put his arms around her waist.

"Not long," replied Lianne, her hands resting on his shoulders. "We arrived this morning. My dad managed to get me an invite here, so I decided to bring Gina along. She's never been to a masquerade before, let alone LA!"

They danced together for the next two songs, but then Lianne complained that she felt a bit faint.

"There's a terrace over there," he said, pointing to his right. "We can go outside if the doors are open."

Lianne smiled gratefully. "Please," she said.

James took her hand and they weaved through the many people in the hall. Luckily, the doors were unlocked, so he opened them and stepped onto the stone slabs. The curtains that hid the doors remained closed, but he could still hear the music from inside. Lianne stood next to him, taking a deep breath.

"I feel better already," she said, smiling and looking up. "Such a beautiful moon tonight, too." James looked towards the moon as well, which was full that night. It showed up magnificently against the deep blue sky, with stars twinkling here and there.

"Do you want to dance out here?" he asked. "I learned how to waltz recently," he added, remembering when Ria had given him a proper lesson. Thinking about Ria, he wondered what she and Dia were doing. Inwardly, he shrugged. _Probably playing Halo again,_ he thought.

"Sure," said Lianne, bringing him back to reality. He smiled when a slow song came on - perfect for the waltz. He took her left hand with his right, then put his left on her waist, just like Ria taught him. Lianne put her spare hand on his shoulder, and they began to dance.

It was only after a few moments that James realised the way in which Lianne was looking at him. It was so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Her green eyes flickered to his lips for only a moment, and he could see a faint blush beneath her mask.

Without quite knowing what he was doing, and despite the fact that he had only met her half an hour ago, he started to lean down, bringing their faces close together.

_What are you doing?_ a part of his mind asked. _You don't like her! There's someone else!_

It was only when his and Lianne's lips met that he realised it.

_I fancy Dia!_

-x-

Kendall sat opposite Gina, who looked bored, her chin resting on her hand as she gazed across the room at the people dancing.

"Dance with me?" asked Kendall, feeling a little sorry for her. He wasn't exactly being sociable.

"Hm?" she said, coming out of her trance-like state. She smiled. "I'd love to."

They got up, and as they reached a spare piece of floor, a slow song began. He put his hands on her waist, and she put her hands on his shoulders. They were only dancing for a little while when Gina suddenly flinched.

"Ow!" A hand flew to her head, clutching at her hair.

"You okay?" asked Kendall, concerned.

She shook her head. "Migraine," she said. "Excuse me." She dashed through the crowd to the bathroom, leaving Kendall on the dancefloor alone and confused.

-x-

"Oh crap!" exclaimed James, jerking back from the kiss.

"Well I didn't think I was that bad a kisser," mused Lianne. In a British accent.

James' eyes went wide. "You're British."

Lianne rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Well done, genius."

"But... but..."

"But what?"

"Are you Ria? Oh, God you're Ria, aren't you? You're Ria, and you're wearing heels so that you're the same height as your sister. I'm so sorry! It's not that you're - OW!"

She stood there, one hand on her hip and one hand holding a shoe. "Good, you've shut up. Look at this shoe." She held it out for him to look at. It was a simple black pump with black sequins. "Does this look like a heeled shoe to you?"

James glanced down, looking at her one bare foot before looking back at the shoe. "No..."

"Then believe me when I say that I'm Dia."

"Prove it."

"Jeez, you are stubborn." She sighed. "When we watched _Hercules _together, you said it was okay for me to sing along to Meg's song. Good enough for you?"

James nodded slowly. "Yes, I think it is..."

"Good," said Dia. "Now, tell me why you were freaking out when you thought I was Ria."

James blushed, making Dia giggle.

"Well..." he started. "It's 'cos I... I kinda like you."

"You like me? That's nice."

"No, as in... more than a friend."

Dia blushed so much that James could almost see it. "To be honest," she said quietly. "Same here."

James smiled. "There's only one thing for it then?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah? And what's that?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You think I'm gonna say no?" She rolled her eyes. "C'mere." She grabbed his collar, pulling his head down so that she could plant a proper kiss on his lips.

"I'm taking that as a yes," mused James after they broke apart.

"Good, because it is."

-x-

"Let's go," sang Lianne as she arrived at the table where Gina and Kendall were sitting. James wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What? Now?" asked Gina, sounding disappointed. Kendall understood why - they had been in the middle of a conversation.

"Yes, now," confirmed Lianne, taking her friend's hand. "Goodbye Kendall! It was nice meeting you!" she said as she dragged Gina away.

"Sorry! I hope we see each other again!" called Gina before she was out of sight.

-x-

Ria and Dia returned home, with Ria going straight to the cupboard to find the First Aid box so that she could find something to get rid of her headache.

"Me and James are together," sang Dia, dancing across the room.

"That's all well and good," said Ria. "But the rest of the band don't know we went! They think we stayed home - and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Why?"

Ria shrugged. "Because then they'll bug us as to why we did the whole accent thing and it would ruin the fun of being someone else."

Dia rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "Good thing I told James not to say it was me!"

"Good indeed," she replied with a smile. "Told you I'd help make your wish come true. I did push you to say yes to go dance with him, after all."

Dia hugged her sister. "Thank you!" she said, elongating the words and making Ria laugh.

"Now you just have to make it seem like you and James get together another time."

"We're going to do it tomorrow - no, wait," she checked the clock. "Today. Just so we don't have to wait long."

"Fair enough. Are you going to tell him about, y'know... our connection?"

Dia though for a moment. "Yeah. He'll probably tell Kendall, but I think it's about time they knew."

Ria giggled. "Yeah, I suppose." Ria took her tablets, then headed to her room. "Goodnight, Mrs Diamond," she teased before closing the door.

**EEEEEE!** was all that came from Dia's mind.

-x-

A/N - And there was much rejoicing. Yaay.


	10. A Revelation

Chapter Ten

Ria woke up slowly, for once without the odd feeling in her stomach that told her she was homesick. _Maybe I'm getting used to being in America..._ she thought. She started to sit up, but found that she couldn't because of a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Her eyes snapped open. She was leaning on Kendall's chest, and his arms held her close to him, making her blush.

_I remember now... We must have fallen asleep watching a movie when Dia was on her date with James. Thinking of Dia, where is she?_

Ria looked around her, but saw no clue that Dia was anywhere in the apartment. She looked back at Kendall, vaguely wondering what she could do to get up. She tilted her head, looking at him. There was temptation in her mind, and she wanted to do it, but what if he woke up? She shook her head, making her mind up.

She leant forward slowly, biting her lip nervously, but when she got close enough she stopped. Softly, she kissed his cheek, relishing the warmth of his skin.

Ria jerked back when he moved. His arms lifted up into a mini-stretch, allowing Ria to leap off the sofa, and consequently fall to the floor. _I'm so glad my sister's asleep right now..._

Grabbing the blanket, Ria dashed to her room and got changed as quickly as possible. She returned to the main room, where Kendall was still asleep. Smiling, she put the blanket back on him, then went over to the kitchenette.

About twenty minutes later, Kendall woke up to the smell of toast. His eyes fluttered open to see a smiling Ria in his vision, holding a plate with a toastie on it.

"Am I dreaming?" he muttered quietly.

"Yes," replied Ria. She had meant it as a joke, and was therefore completely surprised when Kendall said, "Okay," before pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her lips. She could feel her heartbeat speed up, and her muscles tense. Kendall pulled away, looking confused. He shook his head, his eyes becoming clearer.

"Did I... did I just kiss you?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

Ria could only give a quiet squeak in response.

**The hell is wrong with you?** came Dia's sleepy voice from the back of her mind.

**KendallJustKissedMe!**

**Seriously?**

**SERIOUSLY!**

**Well, say something you idiot!**

"Maybe..." Ria finally got out, a blush colouring her cheeks. "Um... here." She handed him the toastie. "It's ham and cheese."

"Oh, uh... thanks," replied Kendall, his cheeks also pink.

With small and slightly jerky movements, Ria went and got her own toastie. She sat back down next to Kendall and they ate in silence.

**WOAAH!**

The sudden psychic contact with her sister made Ria jump, and Dia's obvious panic made it so that her senses were open to Ria. In her mind's eye, she could see the floor rushing up to meet Dia and heard a _THUD_ and then an "Ow..."

To Kendall's surprise, Ria burst out laughing, and apparently over nothing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but Ria couldn't reply through her giggles.

**Well screw you, bitch,** said Dia, sounding hurt.

**Sorry, sis, it was just too funny!**

**Whatever, just get ready and get your bum down here.**

**Fine.** Ria managed to calm her giggles down to talk to Kendall. "We'll be going back to your apartment once we've eaten. Dia's down there and wants us to be there."

"How do you know that?"

"She wrote it in this note," Ria said, holding up the mentioned note before stuffing it back into her pocket. "I'll be back in a moment." She got up, put her empty plate on the kitchen counter - Kendall was surprised at how quick she could eat - and went over to her bedroom.

_SMACK._

"FU-!" swore Ria, clutching her head after having walked into the door frame.

**PA-HAHAHA! **laughed Dia. Over in 2J, James, Carlos and Logan looked at her oddly as she bent over laughing.

Kendall rushed over to Ria. "Do you need anything?" he asked, worried.

She shook her head slowly. "No, thanks. I'll be fine. I do this a lot anyway. This one just surprised me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"About 99% sure."

"Okay then."

Ria went in her room and grabbed her purple hoodie and purple converse. She put them on, went into the kitchen to put the two plates in the dishwasher, then she and Kendall headed towards 2J.

-x-

"They should be on their way by now," said Dia, lazing around on the couch, watching Carlos and Logan play Call of Duty. They had been surprised to find Dia in their apartment so early in the morning (as had Mrs Knight and Katie, who were in the kitchen), but James had told them that he would explain later.

James entered the main room from the bathroom. "How does it look?" he asked, pointing to his hair.

"Perfect, like always," teased Dia with a smile.

"That's good," said Ria, popping up behind James.

"AAHH!" he screamed, his voice going higher than a giraffe. Everybody burst out laughing, except for James, who looked a little annoyed.

After the laughter had died down a little, Dia said, "The awkward moment when your boyfriend can scream louder than you can."

There was a collective "Whaaa?" from everyone except Katie, Ria and James. James blushed ferociously, and Ria just cracked up giggling again.

"Oh, didn't you know?" asked Dia innocently. "Me and James are together now."

"Since when?" asked Carlos.

"Last night," smiled Dia.

"It's kinda hard to miss," smiled Katie, holding up a magazine. She opened it to the article about "James' British Girlfriend", and detailed the meal they had. It also mentioned that the girl he was on a date with wasn't the same girl as the one he was seen waltzing across the road with, and ended with an enigmatic "Do these girls know each other? And if they don't, what will happen when they find out about each other?"

Logan shook his head. "They're just asking for a fight," he mused. "Shame they don't know you're twins-"

"Sisters," they interrupted.

"Sisters," Logan corrected himself. "They'd have a field day if they knew that."

Ria smirked. "Maybe we should let them now."

A matching smirk formed on Dia's face. "Now that sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, but... how would you do it?" asked Kendall.

"Oh, that's easy," started Ria.

"James and I just have to go on a date somewhere," continued Dia.

"Somewhere popular and famous," added Ria.

"Then Ria shows up..."

"The pap gets geared up for a fight..."

"Then we hug and squeal..."

"Confusing the hell out of the pap..."

"And James lets them know who we are."

"Bam!" finished Ria. "Instant magazine material."

Logan looked back and forth between the two of them. "Do you often do that? The finishing sentences thing?"

They both shrugged. "Occasionally," they said together.

"So where's good to get seen?" asked Katie.

All four members of Big Time Rush grinned. "The Red Room."

-x-

Dia stepped out of the limo as James held the door open for her. With his spare hand, he helped her out. "You ready for instant fame?"

"Instant fame?"

James nodded. "Once people know your name, you're going to be hunted down for inside information on our relationship."

Dia gulped. "I'm so not ready for this. But let's do it anyway."

Flashes of light went off, taking pictures of James (once again in his suit) and Dia. This time she was wearing a red off-the-should dress that reached down to her knees. A thick black belt was around her waist, and she wore black heels and a black necklace. James wore a red tie to match her outfit.

**Okay, now!** she sent to her sister.

A moment later, Ria and Kendall came around the corner. Kendall was dressed in a suit with a light blue tie, while Ria herself wore the same colour. Her dress was strapless and came down to mid-thigh, with a flowing skirt. It shined in the camera-light as the photographers realised that she was the one that James had hidden with in the bush. They all waited in anticipation for their confrontation.

Ria's silver heels clicked against the sidewalk as she walked confidently up to Dia. Kendall walked slightly behind her, looking a little nervous himself.

"Hello," said Ria, standing in front of her sister. "I see you're out for a date?"

"Yes," replied Dia. "Problem?"

Ria's face broke into a grin, and cameras went off everywhere. "Of course not," she said. "I'm happy for my little sister!" More flashes of light went off as the two of them hugged. Whispers of "They're sisters?" went through the confused crowd.

"Let's go, ladies," said James, taking Dia's hand. The four of them walked towards the entrance of the most famous restaurant around, the Red Room. A reporter stood within the porch.

"Do you have permission to be in here?" asked Kendall when everyone was inside.

The reporter gave a bright smile. "Of course I am," she said. "I'm Carolina Gold, nice to meet you." She shook their hands in turn. "I only want to ask a couple of questions, then I'll be out of your hair."

"Can we sit down first?" asked James.

Carolina nodded, and opened the door of them. "How rude of me not to suggest it myself," she said with a giggle.

Once the four had confirmed their reservations, they and Carolina were taken to a private booth near the back, away from nosy cameras.

"Now then," said Carolina, whipping out a notebook and pen from her handbag. "First of all, I shall need to know your names." She smiled at Ria and Dia.

"I'm Lydia Smith," said Dia.

"Gloria Smith," replied Ria. "But could you put me down as Ria please?"

"And me as Dia," added Dia.

"Certainly." She scribbled them down. "May I ask what you are doing here in LA?"

The questions didn't go on for very long, which they were all grateful for, but one answer seemed to intrigue Carolina greatly.

"Is it safe to assume, since you're on what seems to be a double date, that you and Kendall are dating?" Carolina asked, looking at Ria, who was sitting next to Kendall.

Ria coughed quietly, a blush spreading across her face. Carolina's eyebrows raised and noted the reaction down.

"Ria and I are not dating," confirmed Kendall. "We are just having a meal with our friends and family." Subtly, he squeezed Ria's hand. Carolina nodded and wrote down the answer.

"Well," she said, closing her notebook. "I believe I have more than enough for my article," she smiled. "I hope you all have a good meal."

"Thank you"s were given, and Carolina left.

"She seems nice," said Ria loftily, once she was out of the restaurant.

"Nice to put in a boiling pot," muttered Dia, making everyone laugh.

-x-

A/N: Yes... we may or may not see Carolina Gold again. Most likely we will, 'cos I never described her properly! Anyway, it's early November in the fic now, so the sisters have been in LA for 6 months! Their acting contract is beginning to run out! Oh no!


	11. A View

Chapter Eleven

It was mid-November, and the air was chilly, but Ria and Dia went around in normal clothes.

"Ah," sighed Ria in content. "Now this reminds me of home."

"Is it always chilly in England?" asked Kendall, who was walking beside her while wrapped up in a big coat.

"It's either cold or wet," said Dia from behind them. "Usually both."

"We rarely get any proper sun," added Ria.

"Kinda like back in Minnesota," mused James. He squeezed Dia's hand. "It's usually covered with snow by this time of year."

"Yeah?" said Dia, looking at her boyfriend. "I'd like to go to Minnesota. Maybe meet your family," she added with a wink.

James rolled his eyes, but the smile remained on his face.

"So where are we going, anyway?" asked Ria after a few moments of silence.

Kendall smiled. "Somewhere special."

Ria raised her eyebrows. "That doesn't help."

He shrugged. "It's a surprise. If I tell you where we're going then it won't be a surprise."

"And here we reach the point where you must be blindfolded," announced James at the next corner.

Dia let go of James' hand to put hers on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"It won't be a surprise of you're able to see where we're going."

"But how will we be able to even get there?" asked Ria.

"Not a problem," said Kendall with a smile. "We'll give you guys a ride on our backs. And feel privileged - not many people get that opportunity."

**Should we trust them?** Ria asked, looking at her sister.

**I want to know where we're going!**

**Same here. But I guess we'll find out when we get there.**

**Guess so.**

"Fine," they said at the same time.

The boys smiled as they produced blindfolds from their pockets. They put them on the girls and tied them tight, then helped them get on their backs.

"Ready?" Kendall asked Ria, who was clinging to his back for dear life.

"No," she said shakily.

"She doesn't like being blindfolded," explained Dia from James' back.

"Then why did she let him put it on her?" asked James.

"Because she's curious," said Dia, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good thing she's not a cat, or she'd be dead by now," joked Kendall.

"Ignorance killed the cat," Ria corrected him. "Curiosity was framed."

"Um... If you say so," said Kendall, confused, as Dia giggled.

"Can we go?" said James.

The two of them set off, and the girls had no idea where they were going.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

"Okay," said Kendall. "Here we are." Ria slid off his back as gracefully as she could, and reached up to take her blindfold off.

Opening her eyes, she realised that James and Dia were elsewhere. She looked around her, and noticed that she was way above the city of LA. She looked down and over the edge of the white metal she was standing on.

"We're on the Hollywood sign," she stated, turning to Kendall. "Why?"

"I like to come here to think, it's so peaceful up here. And... well, the view is just wonderful." He stepped closer to her, and she turned back around to look at the cityscape, a blush on her cheeks.

**Where are you guys?** came Dia's voice.

**We're on the sign... what about you?**

**We're not far from there, just not as high up.**

Kendall's hands found their way to Ria's hips, and they slowly slid round her waist, pulling her into a hug. She tensed at the contact, but he didn't seem to notice.

**Relax, sis,** said Dia. **You can't be afraid of intimacy for the rest of your life.**

**I know,** moaned Ria, feeling a little lost. **But... you know what happened last time I let someone in.**

**Yes, I do. And I also know that it was years ago.** Dia huffed through their connection. **I'm not asking you to snog him or anything, just to relax.**

**Fine,** said Ria. She took a deep breath and let it out, forcing the tension out of her muscles. Slowly, she leaned onto Kendall's chest, and he rested his chin on her head as they gazed out on the horizon where the sun was setting, sending wondrous pinks shooting across the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Ria murmured.

"Just like you," replied Kendall with a smile.

Ria laughed. "Please," she said, disbelief in her tone. "That's not even a little bit true." Her hand reached up to her cheek, where the scar was covered up by make up, and she sighed sadly.

Kendall took his arms away from her to grab her shoulders and spin her around so that they faced each other. Ria tensed at the closeness between them. "Ria, I wouldn't lie to you."

She scoffed. "I've heard that one before."

"Please believe me," pleaded Kendall. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are beautiful."

He started to lean towards her, and Ria knew what would happen next. She wanted it, but... she was scared, too.

Down where Dia and James were leaning against the H of the Hollywood sign together, the two of them watched, confused, as Ria ran past them.

**GlurfyMeepSchnickelbarger!**

"The hell kind of word is that?" asked Dia.

"What?"

"GlurfyMeepSchnickelbarger."

"But... She didn't say anything."

"Oh," Dia looked confused. "Yeah, I don't think I got round to telling you."

"Telling me what?"

"That me and Ria are psychic and can talk telepathically."

"...You're kidding me."

"I'm not."

Kendall walked over to them, looking confused and sad at the same time. "Did Ria come here?"

"Yeah," said James. "She ran in that direction," he added, pointing.

Kendall sighed and sat down. "Does she hate me?"

"What did you do?" asked James.

"I went to kiss her," he answered.

"Ah," said Dia. "She doesn't hate you."

Kendall looked at her. "Then why did she run off?"

"Something happened a few years back. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"I was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend as well," sighed Kendall, annoyed with himself.

Dia raised her eyebrows in surprise, and made a mental note not to tell Ria.

"She's a sucker for romantic situations," she said. "But... don't try to kiss her before asking. She's scared of sudden intimacy."

"But..." said Kendall, furrowing his brow in concentration. "I think I've already kissed her."

"What?" said James. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it might have been a dream!"

"It wasn't," said Dia. "Ria was joking when she told you that you were still dreaming. She was very surprised when you decided to kiss her. It gave me a bit of a headache."

"How would you get a headache?" asked Kendall.

"We were talking telepathically," said Dia. "We're psychic. Mostly with each other, but occasionally we get visions of the future."

Kendall stared at her. "That's down right weird."

Dia just shrugged.

He shook his head. "How am I going to make it up to her?"

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "She just panicked. She'll be fine after about an hour. All you have to do is something romantic, but without any intimacy."

"I know how we could do that," said James, an idea forming in his head.

-x-

By the time the plan could be put into action, it was December. There wasn't any snow yet, which disappointed Kendall slightly, but he still went ahead with it.

"Where are you taking me?" Ria asked her sister as Dia pushed her through the forest on the outskirts of LA.

"You'll see," she said, a smirk on her face.

Ria rolled her eyes.

"Right," said Dia. She raised a hand and pointed in front of her. "Just go in that direction, you'll know when you get there."

"Fine," she said, trudging through the trees. A cold breeze went past, and Ria pulled her coat tighter around her, shivering. "Could have picked somewhere warmer," she muttered to herself.

A few moments of going in the general direction that Dia had shown her, Ria found a large bush-like tree with an opening. Knowing that this must be where she was supposed to go, she walked towards it. The space inside the bush was dim, but a lantern had been placed on the middle of a blanket on the floor to compensate. It was less cold in the domed tree, as the many branches and evergreen leaves blocked out the wind. Cushions were dotted here and there, and a hamper was to one side.

A little confused, Ria sat in the far end, cuddling a cushion for warmth. She didn't even have to wait long for whatever was going to happen.

Kendall walked into the dome, and a second blanket fell from on top of the tree, blocking the entrance from the cold. He smiled at her, and she gave a small smile back. He sat down opposite her, and removed the guitar that was slung across his back, and he put it on his lap.

"Ria," he said softly, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry about the other week, when we were on the sign. I -"

"It's okay," Ria interrupted, looking guilty. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"I'm still sorry, Dia explained after that you were unsure of intimacy, but she didn't say why. I just want to say sorry."

Ria nodded, biting her lip nervously. Kendall adjusted the guitar, struck a few chords, then settled into the beginning of the song. It was one that Ria recognised instantly, she loved that song - it was Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney.

Kendall began to sing, making Ria blush. She didn't know where to look, so she watched his hands as they moved along the strings while he played. Occasionally, she looked up at his face, watching him sing.

One of these times, Kendall looked up too. "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul," he sang, nearing the end of the song. Their eyes locked together, bottle green and emerald, and Ria found she didn't want to look away. Kendall finished the song, holding the last note on the guitar as long as he could.

"That was amazing," whispered Ria. "Nobody's ever done that for me before."

Kendall smiled. "Glad to know you liked it." Ria smiled back. "Now," continued Kendall, putting the guitar aside. "I didn't get your sister to bring you here just for me to sing to you, I thought we could have some lunch, too."

"Good, I'm starving," replied Ria, her stomach rumbling as if to prove a point, making Kendall laugh.

They ate together, laughing and generally having a good time. After they had eaten, Kendall caught Ria gazing longingly at his guitar.

"You want to have a go?" he asked, making Ria jump.

"No, it's fine, I can't even play guitar anyway," she said quickly.

"I could teach you?" Kendall suggested.

Ria looked up at him. "I'd like that. But I'd like it better if my fingers didn't feel numb when you teach me."

Kendall laughed. "That's fine with me," he said. "It's about time we should be getting back anyway." They packed all the stuff up in the hamper, Kendall slung his guitar back on his shoulder, and took down the blanket at the entrance.

They left the domed tree, with small smiles on their faces, and they walked back to the PalmWoods Hotel hand in hand.

-x-

Meanwhile, back in Apartment 2J, Dia came skipping straight into James' arms. "Our contract's been renewed!" she squealed.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Our characters on _Warlocks of Rodeo Drive_ have got such positive feedback that our contract got renewed - we're staying for another six months!"

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed James, giving her a hug. "Means there's a better chance to get those two together," he added with a grin.

"She'll come round," said Dia with certainty. "They'll be together by the end of the year."


	12. A Present

Chapter Twelve

"Come.. On... Dia!" grunted Ria as she tried to drag her sister out of bed. She rolled her eyes and let go of her sister's feet. "I know you don't like shopping, but it's nearly Christmas! Don't you want to get your boyfriend a present?"

Dia rolled over in bed. "But I'm _tired_."

Ria put her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to get the water?"

"No!" yelled Dia, sitting up. She pouted at her sister. "You're just mean."

"I don't care," giggled Ria. "It gets me what I want." She added a wink, and left the room. "And don't think of going back to sleep."

Dia groaned and fell back onto her pillows.

-x-

An hour later, the sisters were out and about in town, looking at presents for everyone. Ria picked up a delicate bauble with a snowed-up LA painted on it. "Mum would love this," she said with a small smile.

"There's one with the Hollywood sign on it, too," said Dia, holding it up. "Should we get her one each?"

"Yeah, she'd love that," replied Ria. They took the baubles to the counter and paid for them, and Ria vaguely wondered how much the air mail was going to cost for two delicate baubles.

They moved from shop to shop, collecting bits and pieces for various people, and cracking up when they saw the perfect present for their dad. "That. Is. Brilliant!" laughed Dia, as the shop assistant looked at them oddly.

"We HAVE to buy it," said Ria between giggles.

"And the mug," added Dia. "I don't know if he'll love us or hate us for it, but I don't care - it's just too good an opportunity to miss!"

The shop assistant who had been looking at them oddly helped them out with the purchase of the present, wrapping it up for them.

It took them only a few hours to finish their shopping spree. Loaded with bags of presents, the sisters began to head back to the PalmWoods. At least, that was the plan until a random girl blocked their way out from the store with a giant smile on her face.

"Oh my God!" she squealed. "It's really them!" She waved her friends over. "Guys! I was right! It's the prankster twins from _Warlocks on Rodeo Drive_!"

A sudden rush of people came over, including a few who had been passing on the street.

Within seven and a half seconds, Ria and Dia were surrounded by a crowd of people.

**Well, I didn't see this coming,** commented Dia.

**Nor did I,** answered Ria, smiling as a young girl, about nine, came up shyly. "Hey there," she said.

"Hi," said the little girl, holding out her notebook. "Could you sign this for me?"

"Certainly, what's your name?"

"Kathleen, but people call me Kitty," she answered, blushing.

Ria wrote a little message for Kitty, and both sisters signed it before giving it back. Kitty squeaked happily and rushed back over to her mother.

**Wow,** said Ria. **I never thought we'd be that popular.**

**Odd, isn't it? James said we'd be more likely to be recognised because of our association with Big Time Rush, but the first thing that came to that girl's mind was our show,** replied Dia, signing a _Warlocks of Rodeo Drive_ poster.

"Hey," said a girl who had recently arrived, facing Dia. "Aren't you the one dating James from Big Time Rush?"

**And you thought it wouldn't last,** teased Ria.

**Shut up.** "Yep, that's me."

"My friend is so jealous of you," she said, not seeming starstruck at all. She turned to Ria. "My other friend is jealous of you, too." She grinned. "They're going to be SO jealous of me," she added with a laugh.

"Wait," said Ria, confused. "Why would they be jealous of me?"

The girl looked at her, confused. "Because you're dating Kendall..." she said slowly.

"I am?"

"Um, that's what it says in here," said the girl, digging into her bag before pulling out a copy of _Pop Teen_'s latest magazine. She flicked to the article, and showed Ria.

Ria took the magazine and read through the article as quick as she could. "This is bull-"

"Children!" warned Dia, not wanting her sister to swear.

"This is a load of rubbish," Ria said instead. "I'm not dating Kendall! Who wrote this?" She scanned to the end of the article, and scoffed. "Of course. Our favourite journalist."

"Carolina Gold?" asked Dia.

"The very same," Ria replied with a sigh. She returned the article to the girl. "Do you happen to know where Carolina works?"

The girl shrugged. "I think so, yeah." She looked at the back of the magazine, which had the office address written in small print. "I know roughly where it is, why?"

"I'm going to have a little one-to-one session," snarled Ria, annoyed.

Dia rolled her eyes. "Oh dear..." was all she said.

-x-

Carolina sat in her comfy office chair, a pen tapping on her red lips as she wondered what to type. Her blonde hair was piled up into an elegant bun, and her brown eyes were framed with long eyelashes. Her spare hand sat on the desk, red nails tapping in turn on the wood.

_WHAM._

Carolina gave a little shriek of fright as her office door swung open, hitting the wall beside it. An annoyed looking Gloria Smith entered the room, a copy of _Pop Teen_ in her hand.

"Why, Miss Smith," Carolina said pleasantly. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"This article," she said, in an oddly calm voice. She slammed the "Double Date" article on the desk.

"What about it?" asked Carolina, genuinely confused.

"I don't know about over here, but in England, you would be breaking the law," said Gloria. "Writing false information is illegal, Miss Gold."

"False information? Whatever could you mean?"

"Well, two things really," replied Gloria. "One - me and Dia aren't twins, we're sisters. Yes, we're born on the same day, but exactly one year apart."

"I apologise for that, but it was easy to assume, with the two of you looking so similar," Carolina said, noting it down.

"And two - Kendall and I aren't dating."

The blonde cleared her throat. "Ah, you may find that I put that it _appears_ that the two of you are dating, not confirming it."

"I realise this," said Gloria with a sigh. "But everyone now assumed that we are. Look, just be glad I'm in a festive mood, or you'd really have your head bitten off," she said, relaxing slightly. "Just, don't do things like this again."

"Of course," said Carolina, and watched as Gloria walked away. _Hmph,_ she thought. _No matter what she says now, it's obvious what's going to happen. I just need to be there when it does._

-x-

"It's a good thing you can wrap presents, sis," called Dia, sitting in the middle of a pile of wrapping paper in her room. "I certainly can't."

"What?" Ria's confused voice preceded her as she entered the room, then she burst out giggling. "I really should have learned from last year, shouldn't I?"

Dia just raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"I'll help you out in a minute," said Ria, calming down. "I need to check on the Christmas cake." A few minutes later, the cake was fine, and Ria was pulling pieces of sellotape off her sister. "How you get in these situations, I'll never know," she mused.

"Well, if I don't know how I get in these situations, you never will," argued Dia, peeling some sellotape off her face. "Owie."

Ria rolled her eyes. "I'll wrap the presents for you, if you like."

"Pleeease!" Dia said with a grin, making them both laugh.

"How I love Christmas time," said Ria between giggles.

-x-

Ria and Dia woke up on Christmas Day during the early hours of the morning, the same voice in their heads.

**Wakey wakey girls, I can't keep the connection very long,** came the voice of their mother. **Get online! We want to see you!**

The sisters immediately convened on the sofa in the main room, connecting their laptop and webcam with the TV. Soon enough, their parents were smiling at them.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" they called, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Merry Christmas darlings," said Mum, "We're sorry to have woken you up so early, but this is the only time we could have spoken."

"We didn't know we could talk to you telepathically," said Ria, confused.

Mum laughed a little. "It's very difficult for me, not having the connection you two have, but why do you think I don't seem to worry about you? I have little tabs on you which tell me whether or not I'm needed."

Dad shook his head, looking bemused. "I'll never understand you psychics," he said. "Anyway, I'm not sure whether I should hate you for these," he added, holding up the Rainbow Coloured Knitted Willy Warmer and "Size Matters" mug, making Ria and Dia giggle. "But thank you anyway."

"Thank you for your baubles, too," added Mum. "They've been put on the tree - where they belong." She smiled. "Why don't you open our presents?"

"Okay," piped up Ria, and Dia dashed to their small, plastic tree they had bought a while ago. She went back to her sister's side, holding four boxes.

"This is for you from Mum," she said, giving Ria one of the two identical boxes. Mum watched excitedly as they ripped off the wrapping paper, and opened up the box.

"Mum..." gasped Ria.

"But... isn't this..." started Dia.

"The necklaces that me and my sister owned?" she finished for them. "Yes. After your aunt died, the necklace was willed to me. I thought it would be a good time for you two to have them," she smiled sadly. "I have no need for them anymore."

The necklaces were the Yin-Yang symbols, with Yin on one chain and Yang on the other. Dia had been given the black side, Yin, while Ria had been given the white Yang.

"The symbols, in combination with your psychic link, allows them to let the wearer know when the other is in trouble," Mum explained.

"Thanks, Mum," said Ria quietly, putting the necklace on.

"Thanks," echoed Dia, putting hers on too. The metal warmed against her skin.

A moment's silence reigned, until Dad broke it with a, "Well, shouldn't you open my presents?" He chuckled, warming everyone's hearts. Ria and Dia tore into their presents, and squealed in delight. 

"Oh my gosh!" they chorused, and Ria held up her brand new copy of Halo: ODST, while Dia grinned at the sight of her new Beatles Rock Band. "Thanks Dad!" they squealed to the camera, making their parents laugh.

"Anyway, darlings, we have to go," said Mum, checking her watch.

"Yes, we do," said Dad. "Sorry girls, we've got visitors coming over for Christmas dinner, and we need to get ready.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," called the sisters, waving goodbye to their parents. They waved back, and then the screen turned black. Ria disconnected the laptop from the TV, while Dia gathered their presents for their friends from the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a plan. We need Camille and Stephanie, though," said Dia.

"Why?" Dia's plan unfolded in Ria's mind. "Ohh." Ria smirked. "That's a good plan. I like it."

Dia grinned back. "I thought you would."

-x-

A/N - And that plan will be revealed next chapter. Hurray for Christmas! (Even though it's summer right now haha!)


	13. A Merry Christmas

Chapter Thirteen

James woke up slowly. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It blinked _0700_ at him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, wondering vaugely why he could hear music - and not just any music, their music.

"Psst, Kendall," he whispered, poking his friend in the back. "Kendall!" Kendall made a little moan sound that sounded oddly like "Ria", and shifted further away from James' poking. Determined to wake Kendall up, James shifted to the edge of his bed. "Kend-aaaah!"

The resounding thud certainly woke Kendall up, even if the scream hadn't.

Kendall rolled over and stared at James as he sat on the floor, rubbing his hip. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked sleepily. James shot him a glare. "Just asking."

"Can't you hear the music?" asked James, getting up with as much dignity as he could.

"No... wait... yes. Yes I can." Kendall tilted his head. "Is that..?"

"Our Christmas EP from years back? Yes, I think so."

"_And a song for the Christmas Ep!_" came the muffled music, along with four other voices. Curious, Kendall got out of bed, while James quietly opened the door. They peered out of their room, and to their left they could see Carlos and Logan doing the same.

"Can you see anything?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Nope, you?"

Kendall shook his head. Slowly, the four of them crept forward, then peered over the balcony's edge.

Below them, in the main room, were Camille, Stephanie, Ria and Dia, singing along to their EP while having a pillow fight in their pjs. One of the pillows burst, and feathers were sent everywhere, making all four girls giggle.

"What on earth is going on here?" called Mrs Knight, suddenly appearing next to the boys. The four girls stopped the pillow fight and just looked up at Mrs Knight, looking slightly scared.

"Pillow fight?" offered Dia quietly.

Katie appeared out of the bathroom. "Hey Mom," she said, waving. "Hope you don't mind, I let them in."

Mrs Knight rolled her eyes. "Only if you clean it all up," she stated, then returned to her room with a smile on her face as she heard the girls squeal happily and high five each other.

The four boys tumbled down the slide one after the other, then greeted the girls with hugs.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked Ria, who seemed to be shaking.

She giggled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"But... you're shaking."

"I know. I kinda ate half a packet of sugar before I came down here."

"...Why?"

Ria shrugged. "I was bored?" She gave a grin.

Kendall smiled, rolling his eyes. "I meant what I said on my birthday - you really have changed my life."

Ria blushed slightly. "And you've really changed mine."

There was a moment of silence between them, until Katie hit them both with a pillow. "Presents. Now," she demanded.

Kendall laughed. "Whatever, baby sis," he said, ruffling her hair.

The nine of them sat down on the couches and bean bags, with Dia snuggling up to James. Presents were handed round, and Ria couldn't be bothered to list them all.

Although she did love it when Katie's face brightened up when Ria gave her a brand new horse riding hat, and Dia gave her some gloves, chaps and a crop.

"Next time we're both free," promised Ria, "I'll take you horse riding."

"Thanks so much guys!" she said, giving them both big hugs.

"You do horse riding?" asked Kendall, surprised.

Ria nodded. "Have done since I was little. I've even learned how to ride with a side-saddle."

"Nice," he started to say, but something entered his vision.

A sprig of mistletoe was slowly lowering itself between him and Ria. She rolled her eyes and snatched it away.

"Hey!" said Jame, offended, making Dia laugh.

"Nice try," said the sisters at the same time. Ria looked around, and saw her victims. Slowly, she hid behind their sofa, before reching up and dangling it between them. Everyone else watched them intently.

Carlos looked up at the mistletoe, and a blush instantly flared on his cheeks.

Stephanie just looked at Ria with raised eyebrows, before rolling her eyes. "Must I do everything?" she teased, making Carlos blush even more. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Ria gave Camille a thumbs up, which she returned.

-x-

Hours later, and Ria and Dia had finally returned to their apartment to get dressed, but returned to 2J with Ria's cake.

"You love making your cakes, don't you?" Mrs Knight asked Ria rhetorically after their Christmas lunch.

Ria shrugged, suddenly seeming shy. "It was a good hobby," she said quietly. "It keeps your mind off things."

Mrs Knight seemed oblivious to Ria's sudden change of mood. Either that, or she knew that Ria didn't want to talk about it. "Try having kids," she said. "They'll take your mind off everything else and make you worry about them."

Ria laughed a little. "Not for a long time, Mrs Knight," she said. "I don't plan to have kids 'til I'm married, and to be honest, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

Mrs Knight smiled as she cut a slice of the cake. "Oh, you might be surprised," she said, sneaking a glance towards her son. She could tell what was blooming between them, and she knew that Ria was a keeper.

Luckily, Ria didn't notice her casual glance, as she had been too busy putting the slices of cake on plates. Having finished with the cutting of cake, they both took a few plates each, then started distributing them around the guests.

"Your cakes are always amazing," stated James, his mouth full of cake.

"Hey," she said, pointing at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

James swallowed his bite of cake. "Sorry. But I mean it, how on earth are your cakes always amazing?"

"I don't know," she said, thinking it over. "Maybe it's my secret ingredient that I always add." Ria smirked and winked at him. "Not even my beloved sister knows what it is."

"It's true," said Dia, licking her fingers.

"I'm guessing we'll never find out what it is?" asked Kendall, his arm draped casually around Ria's shoulders.

Ria grinned. "Never."

"Fair enough," said Kendall. "Excuse me." He got up and disappeared into his room, nodding to James as he went past.

"Okay..." said Ria, confused.

A few minutes later, and Kendall hadn't returned. "When's he coming back?" Ria asked the room at large.

James shrugged. "Dunno. Why don't you go check up on him."

"Um, sure," replied Ria, getting up and making her way to his and Kendall's room. She opened the door slowly, then peeked in. Kendall was sitting on his bed, looking up as she came in, and smiled.

"I've got another present to give you," he said.

"And the 'Kiss the Cook' apron wasn't enough?" she teased, closing the door. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him.

Kendall laughed. "No, it wasn't. Anyway, I didn't want to give it to you through there, 'cos the others might get jealous. Except James. He already knows." Ria nodded in understanding. Kendall took the gift that had been sitting in his lap and handed it to her. She eagerly tore into the wrapping, then opened the box.

Sitting on the velvet layer was a bird-shaped emerald set in a thin silver plating, which was attached to a silver chain. "Wow," breathed Ria, taken back by its beauty.

"You like it?"

"I love it," smiled Ria, looking up at Kendall. She placed the box with the necklace in at her side so that she could give him a hug. Shyly, she went to kiss his cheek, but he had started to turn his head towards her to do the same, so - completely by accident - their lips met.

Ria froze for an instant, but relaxed almost immediately. Somehow, it felt... right. Her eyes closed, and their mouths moved in sync with each other. She could feel the passion in the kiss, but it didn't scare her, and she felt comfortable kissing Kendall.

A few minutes later, they broke apart, needing air. Ria could feel the blush colouring her cheeks, but the same small smile was on both their faces.

"And we didn't even need the mistletoe," teased Ria.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Ria sat in silence for a few moments. "Can I think about it for a while?" she said eventually.

She could tell that Kendall was disappointed, but he was too much of a gentleman to say no. "Sure," he said. "Just... let me know as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay."

-x-

A/N - Bwahahaha! I have the perfect scene in mind for when she gives him her answer. It shall be revealed in the next chapter!


	14. A New Year

Chapter Fourteen

Kendall didn't see Ria for the next five days, and it seemed like she was avoiding him.

"Trust me," assured Dia on the 30th, licking at an ice cream even though it was snowing outside. "She doesn't hate you, and she'll give you an answer."

"Yeah… but when?" he sighed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

Dia paused, thinking. "Tomorrow. At the New Year party."

"Are you sure?"

"I just asked her," Dia replied, nodding. She gave a small sigh. "It's kind of a big thing for her, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Remember I mentioned that thing that made her scared of intimacy?"

"Yeah…"

"That thing also made her scared of relationships, and she hasn't been in one since."

"That bad, huh?" Kendall looked at Dia. "I know you probably won't tell me, but I have to admit that I really want to know."

Dia gave a small laugh. "It's not a good thing to know, but if you really want to, she will tell you – but only when she feels it's the right time."

Kendall nodded. "That's fair enough, I suppose."

Dia went back to eating her ice cream. James entered 2J, holding a box, and went to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Present from Ria," he said, giving Dia the box. Curious, she opened it as quickly as she could without dropping or spilling her ice cream.

"Ooh, cookies!" she exclaimed. "I love it when she makes cookies."

"How often does she bake stuff?" asked James, shaking his head.

"Almost every day," answered Dia. "It's probably a bad habit, but she enjoys it, and I get to eat it, so I'm happy." She laughed, finishing her ice cream, then picked up one of the cookies. "Her cookies are always fun."

"Why?" asked Kendall, picking up a cookie himself.

"Somehow, she manages to get it so that anything she puts in the cookie is hidden from people until they either bite into it or break it open." She took an experimental nibble. "Mm, chocolate chip," she added, smiling and taking a bigger bite.

Kendall took a bite of his cookie, and was surprised to taste raspberries. "Not had raspberries in a cookie before."

"Oh! And you've got to be careful – she sometimes makes prank cookies."

"Prank cookies?" asked James, suddenly scared of the cookie he was holding.

Dia nodded, taking another bite of her cookie. "She likes to put ingredients in some cookies that taste horrible. I remember this one time, about two years ago, back when she started making the prank cookies. I ate one with washing powder in it." She made a face. "I threw up not long after," she added with a giggle.

James broke his cookie in half, looked at the red filling within, then sniffed it. It smelled like an average cookie. He took a nervous bite, before spitting it back out again. "Ew! Beetroot!" he exclaimed, making a face and making Dia and Kendall laugh. "That's disgusting."

"Told you so," teased Dia between giggles.

-x-

Ria had been baking all day, and it was about eleven at night when she took her seventh batch of cupcakes out of the oven. She set them out to cool on the cooling rack, and she started to clean up the kitchenette.

Dia came out of her room, dressed in her pjs. "You're still baking?" she asked, staring at her sister.

"I've nearly finished," said Ria, putting the cupcake tray in cold water, making the metal hiss. "I just need to ice these ones, and I'll be done."

Dia shook her head. "You're really torn about whether or not to be with Kendall, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" asked Ria, leaning on the counter.

"Yup."

Ria groaned. "You know what happened, and I wish it hadn't. I want to live a normal life, and have actual relationships."

"You'll never be normal, but I know what you mean," said Dia, walking over to her sister and examining the cupcakes. "They look good."

"Don't eat them yet, they're not ready."

"Besides, I've told you before – it happened years ago. Yes it was a big thing, but maybe Kendall can help you get over it."

"Maybe…"

Dia prodded Ria. "Don't be so pessimistic."

Ria prodded Dia back. "I'm usually optimistic, let me have my moments."

"No."

Ria rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. "Fine," she said, glaring at her sister. "But you know what that means."

Dia stared at Ria. "No?"

"Tickle Monster is back!" yelled Ria, pouncing on her sister and tickling all of Dia's ticklish spots.

"No fair!" was all Dia managed to get out between giggles. "I wasn't ready!"

Ria just laughed like an evil maniac.

-x-

New Year's Eve arrived quickly, as did the party for it. Once it had turned dark, everyone had moved outside by the pool so that they could see the fireworks better. Kendall sat on a recliner, looking worried – he hadn't seen or heard from Ria all day.

"Don't worry," said Dia, suddenly appearing at his side making him jump. "Cupcake?" she offered, holding one out for him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it. He took a bite, and instantly knew that Ria had made them. Only she made cupcakes this good. "Where is she?"

Dia's eyes unfocused slightly, then cleared. "Getting ready."

"Now? But the party started ages ago. It's nearly midnight."

"I know that, but she's been busy making muffins. Also, I think she's dressing to impress. Literally, I think she's going to wear a dress tonight."

"I've seen her in a dress before," Kendall reminded her, taking another bite of the cupcake.

Dia smiled. "Not in this type of dress, I don't think. It's been a while since she wore something like it."

"Really? What does it look like?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" replied Dia, looking past Kendall.

He turned around to see Ria standing at the entrance to the terrace, a smile forming on her face when she saw Kendall. She was wearing a low-cut strapless green dress which hugged every curve on her body. It was shorter than any other dress he'd seen her wear, but to cover herself up more she was wearing black tights. On her feet were a pair of simple black heels, and at her neck was the necklace Kendall had given her for Christmas.

She walked over to him, and he was suddenly oblivious to everyone else. Ria sat down next to him, where her sister had been (where Dia had disappeared to, he didn't know), and crossed her legs.

"People are staring at me," she whispered, looking down and blushing.

"No wonder," he said. "You look amazing."

Ria looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really," Kendall affirmed, taking Ria's hand in his own. She gave him a smile as she squeezed his hand gently.

"It's the countdown!" yelled someone random, pointing at the TV that had been put outside for the night. Everybody cheered and began to count along with the clock that was being filmed.

"Ten! Nine!" everyone chorused. "Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four!"

"Kendall?" said Ria.

"Three!"

"Yes?" Kendall looked at her.

"Two!"

"I will be your girlfriend."

"One!"

Before Kendall could form any sort of reply, Ria's lips were on his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, and Kendall circled his around her waist, savouring every moment.

Everybody around them cheered as the New Year clocked in, but Dia and James were cheering for Kendall and Ria. Flashes of light went off as fireworks were sent shooting into the sky.

"Finally!" muttered Dia to James, folding her arms across her chest.

"Where's my New Year kiss?" he asked, poking her side.

Dia rolled her eyes jokingly. "Fine," she said in mock exasperation. He pulled her in for a long kiss. When they pulled apart, Dia looked back over to her sister, whose lips were still on Kendall's.

"Don't they need air?" asked James, laughing.

"Apparently so," said Dia, as the new couple broke their kiss.

Ria smiled widely at Kendall, a blush forming on her cheeks. He knew that he had the same wide grin on his face, and he probably looked ridiculous, but he didn't care. They were finally together, and nothing could ruin that moment of perfection.

-x-

A/N – Woo! I did this at school instead of revising. I'm a good student, I swear! Anyway, they're now together, but it's not over yet. Bwahaha!


	15. A Relationship

Chapter Fifteen

It was New Year's Day, and people were strewn everywhere on the terrace by the pool, all fast asleep. Well… all but two.

Kendall lay on a recliner, Ria curled up against his chest, watching the sunrise together. Ria hummed a few notes of a song, making Kendall smile. "A new dawn and a new day, I can see, but a new life?"

Ria looked up at him. "Yup," she said with a nod. "It took a lot of thinking about whether or not to be your girlfriend, but it feels right."

"I'm glad you think so," replied Kendall, stroking her cheek gently, feeling the smooth skin beneath. She shifted slightly on the recliner, moving up so that she could give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I know so," she whispered as he turned to her, capturing her lips with his for a proper kiss.

"As long as you're sure."

* * *

><p>Ria and Dia disappeared off for a while, saying they had a call from their parents, leaving Kendall and James to wake their fellow bandmates so that they could escape a berating from Mr Bitters.<p>

The majority of the morning was spent enjoying some sledge time, which neither sister had really tried before, though Ria did enjoy laughing as Dia's first attempt ended with a face full of snow. Kendall, for his part, made sure that his new girlfriend did not share the same fate.

Only after their faces became somewhat red and raw-feeling did they think to return to the PalmWoods.

* * *

><p>Mrs Knight was relaxing on the sofa, a glass of wine in her hand. "Hello boys," she said with a smile. "And girls," she added when she saw Ria and Dia.<p>

"Heya Mrs Knight," chimed the sisters.

"Where's Katie?" asked Kendall.

"She's in the bathroom," replied Mrs Knight. "God only knows why. Apparently, I'm not allowed in there yet."

Ria and Dia shared a smirk.

Mrs Knight saw their expressions and raised an eyebrow. "You're a part of it somehow, aren't you?"

The girls quickly donned angelic faces, making Mrs Knight laugh. Kendall took Ria's hand in his and whispered in her ear, "What did you guys do?"

Ria smiled at him. "You'll see."

Kendall shook his head, amused. "Not sure if I should be insulted that you're not telling me."

She stroked his cheek. "You'll find out soon enough." She kissed the bit that she had stroked, and disappeared into the bathroom where Dia had gone into just moments before.

"You ever think our girlfriends are strange?" James asked, appearing next to his best friend.

"Only every day."

* * *

><p>Mrs Knight did find out the cause of the girls' secrecy, and immediately thereafter did everyone else.<p>

"Why is there a turtle in my bathtub?" she exclaimed, clearly shocked at the new addition to the flat.

"Don't yell," pouted Katie.

Ria gave an earnest nod from her place in Kendall's arms.

"Yeah," added Dia. "You'll scare Nerimon."

"Nerimon?" Mrs Knight stared at her.

"An awesome YouTuber," explained Ria, snuggling up against Kendall's chest and effectively ending the conversation.

Mrs Knight shook her head. She wasn't sure whether she'd ever get used to those sisters. Then again, she found she didn't mind.

* * *

><p>Kendall took Ria out the next night on a proper date, knowing she hadn't had a decent one before.<p>

They went to a small scale Italian restaurant, and were served by the friendly owner.

"Who told you I love Italian?" she'd asked once he'd taken their order for drinks.

"Nobody," said Kendall, smiling. "I've just noticed you favour pasta dishes and took a guess."

"Good guess," Ria complimented him. She could see out of the corner of her eye a lone photographer, but knew to ignore him.

Of course, it was harder to ignore people when they jumped you after you leave the restaurant. Kendall tried to evade the reporter's questions as much as he could, while Ria remained quiet. _If they wanted to ask about our relationship_, she thought, _they should ring up and ask for a planned interview._

**So you're going to give them your number so that they can stalk you? Good idea,** came Dia's voice.

**Not now,** huffed Ria, **I'm being grumpy.**

Dia's giggle didn't help matters, but she didn't say anything else.

They successfully escaped the reporter without too much being said, but Kendall could tell that his girlfriend was unhappy. "What's wrong?" he asked when they were back at the PalmWoods lobby. They stepped into the lift, and the doors closed.

Ria sniffed a little. "It's just…" she started, then looked up at him with wide, sad eyes. His heart skipped when he realised how much he wanted to take away that expression. "I wanted a normal date," she finally said. "I know how difficult that can be with your fame, but for once I'd hoped that we wouldn't be followed and questioned."

Kendall hugged her, and she buried her face into his chest, but she didn't cry. She never cries in public.

The doors reopened to the third floor, and Kendall walked her to her apartment door. "I'm sorry, Ria."

She looked up at him again, the sadness gone and replaced with a determination. "It's not your fault," she said, and then she smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back.

Hesitantly, he kissed her, knowing that she may still be wary about intimacy. Though right now, it seemed her fear had gone, as she pressed her body against him and deepened the kiss, her tongue finding its way into his mouth.

He moaned a little when she pulled away, but the smile on her lips promised more if he was patient.

"Thank you," Ria said. "Despite the reporter, I had a good time. Good night." Without another word, she slipped into her apartment, leaving Kendall alone in the corridor.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad I know how to block out your thoughts now," Dia commented from her place on the sofa, not taking her eyes off the TV.<p>

Ria smiled as she took her shoes off. "I congratulate you on your accomplishment," she said pompously. Dia stuck out her tongue, making her laugh. Dropping the accent, Ria continued. "Where's James? I thought you'd be spending the night with him."

Dia looked round this time. "Who said he wasn't here?" Ria's eyebrows raised and Dia laughed. "He was sleepy, so he went to bed. I wanted to stay up for when you got back."

Ria smiled. "Thanks," she said, a yawn following. "I like the sound of bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"You too," replied her sister, turning off the TV. They hugged briefly before heading to their separate bedrooms.

Dia clambered into bed next to James as carefully as she could, trying not to disturb him. He made a few sleepy grumbles, but settled when Dia curled up against his chest. Smiling to herself, she knew that Ria would finally have a boyfriend worth having.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah crap. I apologise to my followers for the EXTREME delay. I got a heavy amount of writer's block with this, but hopefully it will have disappeared now! I also hope that I will be able to update semi-regularly, but we'll see!


	16. A Spa

Chapter Sixteen

Despite it being so soon after the New Year, Gustavo seemed to want to make up for his two month absence by making his dogs work as much as possible. Ria and Dia often visited during Big Time Rush's recording sessions, sitting quietly on the mixing side of the studio. During these visits, the sisters had noticed Kelly becoming more and more tired.

They made a plan.

It was simple, but they were sure it would be effective.

"Please, Gustavo," pleaded Dia, putting her best puppy-eyed expression on her face.

He glared at her from behind his sunglasses.

"One look will tell you she's not up to working today," Ria said quietly, looking away as he turned his glare to her. He briefly allowed himself a glance at Kelly.

Sure enough, Kelly looked borderline fatigued; there were dark circles underneath her eyes, she had rarely smiled or even cracked a joke in days.

"In return for her day off," continued Dia, "I'll stick around here and help you in any way."

Gustavo's glare wavered, and all three girls – and the band, he noticed – had hopeful looks on their faces.

He sighed. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "But just one day off. She'll be back to work tomorrow." They nodded, and he could hear the dogs cheering from inside the recording booth.

"Come on, Kelly," said Ria. "I've got a whole day planned."

Kelly smiled gratefully at her boss before she followed Ria out the room. Gustavo turned to Dia, who had a triumphant grin on her face, and said, "You obey me, okay? Not the other way round."

Dia nodded, but the smirk on her face told him it would not be a difficult rule for her to try and break. He turned back to the recording and mixing desk, wondering how interesting today was going to be.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," said Kelly as they exited the main doors to Roque Records. "I think I've needed a day off."<p>

"I'm guessing he can be demanding at times?" Ria ventured. Kelly's small smile confirmed it. "Don't worry about him today."

"What are we doing anyway?"

Ria grinned as she held up a couple of vouchers. "Spa day! I think you deserve a little pampering."

"Yes," replied Kelly, her smile widening slightly. "I think so too."

The Sunshine Spa wasn't too far from Roque Records, which was partly the reason Ria'd chosen it – that and the fact it had immensely good reviews.

The lady waiting at the reception smiled at them warmly as they entered. "Hello there," she said brightly. "How can I help you?"

"Hi," said Ria. "I have a half day treatment booked under Smith, please."

The lady tapped at her keyboard, looking at the computer screen before nodding. "Yep. You'll be with Alyssa. If you could wait here, she'll be out in a moment."

"Thank you," replied Ria, turning to go to the comfy armchairs that the lady had gestured to. Kelly was already sitting in one of them, making Ria smile.

* * *

><p>Considering Dia had been semi-obedient and stayed quiet for the first part of the morning, Gustavo remained hopeful that she wouldn't mess things up.<p>

All hopes were dashed as soon as she started suggesting lyric changes.

Unfortunately for him, the dogs were agreeing to said changes, and now he had to deal with a hysterical teenage girl rolling around on the floor, crying with laughter.

Gustavo sighed. If he had to listen to another rendition of "Be My Booger Princess", he was going to crush something _other_ than his coffee cups.

* * *

><p>Kelly was already relaxing. "I'm surprised I've never tried this before," she sighed happily.<p>

"Hey, if I knew there'd be hot guys massaging me with warm oils, I would've done this a lot sooner, too," quipped Ria.

Kelly laughed. "You have a boyfriend."

"I know. It's still nice."

"Thank you, by the way," Kelly said after a short pause in conversation.

"No problem."

"No, really. Thank you. Barely anyone thinks to treat the assistant." Kelly looked over to Ria and gave her a proper smile.

The younger woman smiled back. "You're a friend, Kelly. And I think you're like a cousin of the boys. You're practically family."

"Cousin?" Kelly giggled.

Ria nodded. "You're not close enough for sister, yet."

* * *

><p>Gustavo slapped Dia's hand away from the controls – not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her pout.<p>

The sound now coming out from the recording booth was nothing like what the dogs actually sounded like. A horrible, high-pitched singing was piercing his ears (though, oddly, Dia didn't seem particularly bothered by it).

"Stop it!" he hissed angrily at her.

The replying smirk that was somehow both mischievous and innocent just infuriated him further.

"_Be my, be my, Booger Princess! Booger Princess! No matter where you sneeze I won't love you less, love you less!_"

* * *

><p>Kelly and Ria came out from the Sunshine Spa feeling and looking refreshed.<p>

"God," said Kelly, "I already feel a million times better."

"Same." Ria checked her watch. "It's lunchtime. I know a place that does the best muffins EVER."

Curious and amused, Kelly followed as Ria began to walk towards the main high street.

The tea room that Ria had been talking about looked very English, which was probably the reason that she'd been drawn to it. They sat at a table upstairs on the balcony; even though it was still chilly, the Californian sun still gave off a warm glow.

* * *

><p>"TAKE A BREAK!" Gustavo all but yelled at the dogs, who were oblivious to why he was so angry. (Sure the changed lyrics had annoyed him, but they shouldn't have made him this mad.)<p>

He stormed out of the mixing room as the band came out of the recording booth.

"What's with him?" asked Kendall.

Dia smiled wryly as she accepted a kiss on the cheek from James. "I think I may have pushed too many of his buttons." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"I changed the lyrics," she said, counting on her fingers, "I made you sound like chipmunks on helium, I gave him decaf, I tied his laces together, I stole his sunglasses and…" Dia paused to think. "I asked him to become the fifteenth member of the Pen club, and gave him a Sharpie tattoo to commemorate his joining."

**Hehehe!** Dia heard Ria's voice come through the connection.

**Eavesdropper!** Dia poked her mental tongue out at her sister.

**Broadcaster!** Ria retorted. **Besides, it's funny. Hehehe!**

At the band's curious looks at her eyes, which she assumed had been glazed over, Dia gave an innocent grin.

* * *

><p>At the tea room, Ria gave Kelly a knowing smile. "It's possible you may have a day off tomorrow, too."<p>

"What? Why?"

"That wonderful sister of mine has irritated your boss to the point of storming out the room. He may need a day to cool off."

Kelly laughed. "It'll probably take more than that for him to take a day off, but here's hoping."

Sharing a smile, Ria tore into her muffin, while Kelly delicately pulled it apart piece by piece.

* * *

><p>AN: It's nice getting back into the swing of this story. Next time: HAGGIS!


	17. A Haggis

Chapter Seventeen

"Gooood Mooorniiing!" sang Ria, bursting into her sister's room.

"Nngh?"

"Today's a good day to be Scottish!" Ria skipped over to the window and threw the curtains open, blinding Dia with the Californian sun.

"Sweet Merlin, Ria," moaned Dia, sitting up in her bed. "Why are you always so happy about everything?"

"Because I can. Now get up, we need to get ingredients for tonight!"

"Ugh… Fine. I'll be up in a minute."

"You better be."

When Dia had finally dressed herself and woken up some, the two left to go find haggis.

"Why is there none here?" muttered Ria aloud. "Bloody Americans."

"Found some!" yelled Dia from another aisle. She ran back round to her sister. "It's in the most obscure place ever. Bloody Americans."

Ria grinned at the echoing of the phrase. "At least we've got it now."

"I got two, by the way," said Dia, tossing them into the basket Ria was holding. "In case we have company."

* * *

><p>"What on earth is haggis?" asked Kendall, staring at Ria with confusion.<p>

Ria stared back in surprise. "It's… well… it's sheep pluck with some spices and suet and onion."

"Sheep pluck?"

"Yep."

"What's that?"

"Not telling you."

Kendall sighed, a smile on his face. "I'm not even going to bother trying to get it out of you," he said, leaning back on the sofa in Ria's apartment. "You're too stubborn to give in."

Ria grinned. "You know me so well."

"I try."

Kendall leaned towards Ria to give her a kiss only to find that she'd beaten him to it, and was now kissing him with a passion.

Not one to complain, Kendall responded enthusiastically, moving his hands to her waist and bringing her closer to him.

After several minutes, they broke apart for air, leaving both of them flushed and exhilarated.

The door to the corridor opened to reveal Dia and James.

"Logan and Camille are to join us for dinner tonight," said Dia, oblivious to anything that had just happened. "I think Carlos and Stephanie are going on a date, so they won't be here."

"Sounds fair," replied Ria, as if nothing had happened. "I don't really want to drag them away from that just for our amusement."

"Nice decorations," said James, looking at the Scottish flags that had been put around the room.

"Thank you," replied the sisters in unison.

James went over to the sofa and sat down next to his best friend. "You alright there?" he asked; Kendall just grinned.

Despite Ria being the one to initiate the meal for Burns' Night, it was Dia who spent her time cooking.

"She's so much better at cooking than me – I much prefer baking," explained Ria when the guys pointed this out.

"Can't really complain, your cakes are ridiculously amazing," James complimented, flicking a piece of turnip at Dia.

"Thank you."

"Ow."

Kendall just rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Ria had gone into her bedroom to change her clothes after her sister had flicked gravy everywhere. Dia herself was buried inside the cupboards, looking for the masher.<p>

"Did anyone say Draco Malfoy?" called Ria, entering the main room with a flourish, and decked out in a Slytherin uniform.

"Go back to Pigfarts, Malfoy!" yelled Dia.

Ria giggled and returned to her room.

Kendall and James shared a look that clearly said, _What the crap?_

* * *

><p>Camille and Logan arrived together later that evening, about an hour before dinner was due to be served. The scene they arrived to was thus:<p>

Dia was prancing around the kitchen, looking rather flustered and yelling something about neeps and tatties.

James was standing at the door, holding it open, looking lost and a little scared, with soup in his hair.

And in the background, Ria and Kendall were sitting on the sofa, playing Halo 3. Well. Ria was thrashing Kendall, while he was attempting to distract her without taking his eyes off the game.

"…Why is there soup in your hair?" Camille finally asked.

"Ria thought it would be fun. She said it was either soup or blowing us all up. I went for the safer option."

Logan nodded in understanding. "She's been watching _Firefly_ again."

* * *

><p>When the dinner was finally ready, James had had a shower and everyone was more or less calm.<p>

Balancing three dishes on one arm, and holding a serving spoon in the other, Ria served her friends. Dia followed behind with the gravy jug.

The Americans looked at the haggis, unsure what it would taste like. The mashed potatoes and mashed turnips were then spooned onto their plates. Ria returned the dishes to the kitchenette, then sat down next to Kendall. Dia continued pouring gravy.

"That was pretty awesome," said Camille.

"What was?" asked Ria.

"You with those dishes. That was… mental! How did you do it?"

Ria shrugged. "Comes naturally. I should be a waitress." Camille smiled at the joke.

Dia sat next to James after finishing with the gravy. "Okay, eat up!"

The sisters practically stuffed their mouths with the meal, munching happily on haggis. James, Kendall, Logan and Camille, on the other hand, took small bites.

"It's…" started Kendall, chewing slowly.

"A little spicy," Logan ended.

"But nice," added James. Camille nodded in agreement.

Looking up with puffed out cheeks, Ria and Dia looked like they had only just noticed that their friends were talking.

Dia managed to swallow. "So you like it?" Her question was met with several positive answers.

"Do you do this every year?" asked James.

"Yep," chorused the sisters.

"It's kind of tradition at home," said Ria. "We're part Scottish, so we feel the need to celebrate it on Burns' Night."

"Fair enough," replied Kendall.

Most of the dinner was eaten with silence.

Well. Until Dia decided to throw the remains of the mashed potatoes at her boyfriend, who shrieked loudly, then proceeded to throw turnips back.

Dia ducked, allowing the neeps to smack into Kendall.

"Oh, it's on like Diddy Kong," threatened Ria, grabbing some haggis to protect _her_ boyfriend.

The resulting mess took a while to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Told you there'd be haggis. I recommend you try it, it's rather yummy.


	18. A Chance

Chapter Eighteen

January turned to February with as little incident as possible with two psychic and strange sisters on the loose.

Ria was reclining on a chair a little way from the pool, several papers in one hand and a green pen in the other. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, though her sunglasses blocked them from view.

"Hey," said Kendall, popping up being Ria. She jumped and turned her papers over.

"Hey to you too," she replied, tilting her head to give him a kiss.

He smiled at her and perched on the edge of her recliner. "What're those?"

"Nothing important."

Kendall rose an eyebrow, obviously not believing her.

"You're right not to," said Dia, popping up behind him and making him jump. "Believe her, I mean."

"Dia…" warned Ria, glaring at her sister.

Dia ignored her. "They're poems, of a sort."

"Poems?" asked Kendall, looking at his girlfriend, who was blushing.

"Yeah," replied Dia. "Only I like to turn them into songs."

"Cool."

Ria gave an annoyed sigh, stood and walked away, cradling her poems to her chest. Kendall watched her leave. "Is she okay?"

Dia had a semi-guilty expression on her face. "I probably shouldn't have told you. She likes to keep most of them private."

"Then why did you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I thought you had a right to know – you two are dating, after all."

Kendall looked thoughtful for a moment, before a smile appeared on his face. "When does your contract end?"

"This May," answered Dia. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I'll see you later." With another grin, Kendall stood and walked in the direction of Roque Records.

* * *

><p>"You sure about this?" Gustavo asked, arms folded across his chest.<p>

"Definitely. Can you give them a chance?"

Gustavo sighed heavily. Kendall looked at him nervously.

"Alright. I'll settle it with Griffin. You have two weeks. Make sure she's good."

Kendall grinned. "Thanks Gustavo!" he said happily, "I won't let you down!"

"Yeah, you better not," grumbled Gustavo as Kendall rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You're not mad at me, are you?" asked Dia worriedly, standing in the doorway to Ria's room.<p>

Ria sighed, looking up from her poems while she relaxed on her bed. "I'm not mad. But you should have asked me permission first."

"I know. Sorry."

Ria smiled, "It's okay."

_Knock knock._

"I'll get that," said Dia, and disappeared from the doorway. She returned a few moments later with Kendall, who joined Ria on the bed straight away, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"So, guess what I did just now?"

"Entered my room?"

"I hate guessing."

Ria and Dia's replies overlapped. Kendall smiled at Ria. "No need to be sarcastic," he said, to which she responded by poking her tongue out at him.

"What did you do?" asked Dia.

"If it's alright with you," he said to Ria, then turned to Dia, "Dia can sing one of your songs in front of Griffin for a possible singing contract."

Both sisters stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Dia practically yelled, a grin appearing on her face.

"Deadly serious."

Dia squealed with excitement, bounded over to Kendall and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Still squealing, she skipped out of the room, presumably to go find James.

Kendall turned to Ria, who was still staring at him.

"What?"

Ria smiled. "You didn't have to do that for her."

Kendall shrugged. "Well, if she stays for her singing contract, and you're pretty much her guardian, it means you get to stay here longer, too."

Her smile grew. "I just hope I can write something that's good enough."

"I'm sure you will." He pulled her closer to him for a kiss, and she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She eventually dozed off, soothed by his heartbeat. Smiling down at his girlfriend, Kendall leant his cheek on her head, and ended up dozing off himself.

* * *

><p>Dia grinned cheekily at James, a Nerf gun in her hand. He returned the expression. They stood either side of Ria's bedroom door.<p>

James checked to see if his Nerf gun was loaded. He nodded at Dia.

She poked the door open quietly, then peered round. Both Ria and Kendall were still there, apparently asleep. Making sure to keep her thoughts quiet, Dia tiptoed in, James following.

They took their places at the end of the bed. Dia looked behind her to check that the door was open. Satisfied that it was, she turned her head to look at James and nodded.

He placed two spare Nerf guns on the bed, freezing when Ria shifted. The two of them stared at her, but she didn't wake. Relaxing a little, he aimed his gun at Kendall as Dia aimed hers at her sister.

Dia lifted her hand, holding three fingers up. A moment later, she dropped one of them, leaving two. One finger left now.

None.

They fired, and ran.

Ria's scream echoed through the entire flat.

* * *

><p>The original teams of JamesDia and Kendall/Ria dissipated when Dia shot James and ran off into the rest of the hotel, with James hot on her tail.

Grinning, Ria turned to face Kendall.

"Please don't shoot me," he said instantly, already seeing her plan.

"You think I would?"

"Yes."

Ria giggled, stepping closer to him, making him back off until his back was against the wall. She stood right in front of him, almost touching. Slowly, she tilted her head up and went on her toes to kiss his neck. Kendall could feel his heart thumping wildly.

Gently, she kissed him again, but this time on the flesh beneath his jaw, and it surprised a sigh out of him.

Stepping back, she looked at him and smiled mischievously.

He raised his eyebrows, grabbed her wrists, spun the two of them around and pinned her to the wall. Kendall went to kiss her neck, but realised that she wasn't moving at all. He'd expected her to struggle, but he could feel her tensed muscles.

Leaning back, confused, he saw that Ria was staring at him with wide eyes, slightly glazed over. He noticed that her breathing was being carefully controlled.

Worried, he let go.

Ria's eyes cleared, but otherwise she didn't move.

"Ria?"

Hearing his voice seemed to shake her out of it, as she shot him in the stomach and ran off.

Picking up the Nerf dart, he went after her.

Rounding a corner, he came face to face with a very serious Dia.

"Don't do that to my sister again," she said, her voice low.

Kendall stared at her, starting to feel guilty. "Why?" he asked.

"That thing I didn't tell you about, the reason why she's scared of intimacy, remember that?"

"Yeah."

"Same thing."

"But…"

"You'll know one day. Just not today." Dia raised her Nerf gun and shot him in each shoulder before running off.

Sighing, and making a mental note not to pin Ria down again, Kendall made sure his gun was loaded and ran to go shoot his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow. I seem to be spouting these out quite quickly recently. Yay!


	19. A Valentine

Chapter Nineteen

'Twas the day before Valentines, and all through the flat, the sisters were stirring, as crazy as bats.

"Pivot! PIVOT. PIIIVOOOT!" yelled Ria, stuck in the corner of the room, one end of a sofa in her hands.

"I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN!" yelled Dia, the other end of the sofa in her hands.

_Knock knock._

"I'll get it!" Dia dropped her end of the sofa, making Ria scream as it landed with a bang. Dia went over to the door and opened it to find James and Kendall standing there with a rose each.

Ria, not wanting to stay stuck, pushed at the sofa to give her enough room to put it down. Sighing, she clambered over the sofa and joined her sister at the door. She raised an eyebrow at the roses.

Sharing a quick look, James took Dia's hand and took her out into the corridor, just as Kendall entered 2B and closed the door.

"Gloria Smith," he started. "Would you do me the honour of being my Valentine tomorrow?" He offered her the rose.

Through the link with her sister, she could tell the same was happening to Dia.

Shaking her head a little, Ria smiled. "Kendall Knight," she said, taking the rose. "It would be my honour to accept."

Kendall smiled, then brought her close for a kiss. She pulled away after only a moment.

"You'll squish the rose," she complained jokingly.

He laughed. "It's a fake one, it won't get squished."

"…Still." She went into her room and placed it on her bedside table before returning to the main room. "Okay, now you can kiss me."

Kendall happily obeyed.

* * *

><p>Ria woke to Kendall entering her room with breakfast on a tray.<p>

"Morning," he said, smiling.

"Food?" she murmured, smelling toast. She sat up, wiping her eyes to try and clear them. "Kendall?"

"Good to see you too," he replied.

Ria yawned and scooted over on the bed so Kendall could sit next to her. He placed the tray on their laps.

With a still sleepy Ria, the couple ate their breakfast in companionable silence.

"So," said Ria, who had woken up by the time they had finished. "What's the plan for today?"

"Lunch date," said Kendall, picking up the tray. "Then, you'll be taken backstage with the band when we do out Valentine's gig."

Ria looked up at him, confused. "Valentine's gig? You didn't tell me about that."

Kendall visibly cringed. "Oops."

Ria rolled her eyes. "Chillax, I'm not mad."

He smiled back at her. "I'll let you get dressed," he said, "I'm going to go clean these up."

"Okay," she replied, watching him leave the room.

**Help! What do I wear?** she sent to her sister, leaping out of bed and practically throwing the wardrobe door open.

**Woah,** came the reply, **calm down sis. Lunch date?**

**Yeah, tips?**

**I'll tell you what I'm gonna wear to mine and James' lunch date, you can get ideas of that.**

**Cool, thanks.** Ria started to rifle through her clothing.

* * *

><p>Ria entered the main room, having taken nearly an hour to get the right outfit. She wore a purple tank top tucked into a short white skirt. Her usual purple Converse covered her feet, and she'd donned a cropped white cardigan to finish off the outfit.<p>

"Ready?" asked Kendall.

"Yep," nodded Ria.

Kendall took her hand and they left the PalmWoods hotel, though Kendall didn't say where they were going to go for their lunch date, and that she'd have to wait until they got there.

For the rest of the morning, the couple went to the Hollywood sign. Sitting below the looming letters, Ria cuddled up to Kendall.

"Mmm," she said, relaxing against his chest. "This is nice."

"I know," replied Kendall softly. "Hold on a sec." Ria sat up, allowing Kendall to reach into his bag and bring out a pick.

"What are you doing?" asked Ria when he held his hand out.

"Trust me."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Ria placed her hand in his. He put the pick in her hand, and brought it up to the Y that they were sitting against. Applying pressure, he carefully guided her hand so that they carved their initials into the metal together.

When Kendall took the pick back, Ria was smiling.

Afternoon came around, and it was also the time for their lunch date. Kendall blindfolded Ria – with her permission – and led her away from the Hollywood sign.

Eventually, he made Ria sit down, and removed her blindfold.

She looked around her and realised that they were in the domed tree. Ria smiled as she remembered when Kendall had sung to her here.

"Another rendition of Beautiful Soul?" she asked cheekily.

Kendall laughed. "No, but we are having a picnic."

The lunch Kendall had made was a lot like lembas bread – not much, but surprisingly filling. When they finished, Kendall packed everything up and the two of them headed back to the PalmWoods.

"Sorry I have to shoot off like this," Kendall apologised, handing her a backstage pass. "See you in the ballroom?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ria met up with her sister, Camille and Stephanie outside the ballroom. The four of them were allowed entry before the doors officially opened thanks to their VIP status. The PalmWoods Ballroom had been transformed from a large function hall into a makeshift stage and surrounding audience area. Big Time Rush were performing a sound check.<p>

"Hello girls," said Kelly, appearing beside them. They replied appropriately. "Sorry that the guys are busy, we had a bit of delay, and they won't be able to spend time with you before they start."

"Don't worry about it," replied Stephanie.

Kelly smiled. "Well, follow me and I'll show you where you'll be standing while they're on stage." She led the teens to the wings of the stage, and left them there just as the doors opened.

Despite not being able to spend time with their Valentines, the girls enjoyed listening to the band sing. Since it was Valentine's Day, they were singing a variety of their love-inspired songs, including Stuck, Paralyzed and Any Kind Of Guy.

Near the end of the evening, the band started to wrap everything up.

"Before we go, however," said Logan over the crowd's chatter. "I would like to invite Camille Roberts to the stage." He looked over to the wings, where Camille was staring at him with wide eyes. "Come on up, Camille."

Ria and Dia giggled when Stephanie had to push Camille so that she would move.

Kendall, James and Carlos had retreated to one side of the stage while Logan brought Camille to the front and centre.

"Camille," he said. "You are amazing." He smiled at her blushing features. "And, well, since Valentine's is today, and I've been spending it all day with you, I thought there'd be no better time than now."

He paused for dramatic effect. The crowd were silent. The girls in the wing crossed their collective fingers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Another pause, though this time it was for Camille to catch her breath.

"Y-yes," she said finally, smiling as the crowd cheered for Logan. Ria and Dia high-fived.

"Well," said Carlos, "since Logan's got his girlfriend on stage, I'd like to invite mine on too."

Smiling like a crazy possum, Stephanie went on stage, going over to hug Carlos. Kendall waved Ria and Dia on.

Dia pretty much attacked James from the side, while Ria took a more dignified approach.

To finish up the night, Big Time Rush sang Worldwide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OH MY GOD. Three chapters in one day. Wow. If I keep going at this rate, this story should be finished within a few days!


	20. A Meeting

Chapter Twenty

By the time the 18th of February had come around, Dia had been rehearsing the song Ria had written for her almost all the time. James had helped with the writing of the piano part, but because Ria knew it so well, she was going to be the one to play it at the meeting with Griffin.

Dia stood at the microphone in the performance booth while Ria was sitting at the piano, flexing her fingers by playing a series of scales.

"I'm scared," Dia said nervously, turning to look at her sister.

Ria smiled. "You'll be fine. Just pretend you're singing to me and the guys." Dia bit her lip, but nodded.

A few minutes later, Gustavo, Kelly and the Dreadlocks Guy entered, with Arthur Griffin and his assistants in tow. Dia took a deep breath.

"Whenever you're ready," Gustavo said through his microphone. Dia turned to Ria and gave a nod, which was her cue to start playing. Once she had finished the intro, Dia began to sing.

"_We lie, beneath the moon above, can you tell we're in love, it's true._" Dia's eyes were closed and her grip on the microphone was so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "_The sky, is scattered with the stars, we're happy where we are, just me and you. I want to stay this way forever and a day, I hope that you feel the same._"

A small instrumental followed, during which Dia obviously began to relax, with her eyes opening and her grip loosening.

"_We know, what's bound to happen, if people catch us, when we're alone. So, we'll have to run away, forever and a day, to a place all our own – all our own. I want to stay this way forever and a day, I hope you feel the same._"

Another instrumental followed, Ria's eyes never leaving the sheet music in front of her.

"_I want to stay this way forever and a day, I hope that you feel the same. I want to see your face forever and a day, let's get out of this place, let's get away – forever and a day. A day… ooh, a day, a day, a day. Ohh... oooh… oooh…_"

Dia trailed off, leaving Ria to wrap up the song on her own. Dia breathed a sigh of relief when she realised it was over. She smiled thanks over to her sister, who was stretching her arms and cracking her knuckles at the same time.

The two sisters watched as Griffin and Gustavo talked for a while. Their microphone wasn't on, so they had no idea what was being said. After a few moments, Griffin and his assistants left. Gustavo bent over the microphone.

"Dia," he said, and she stared at him expectantly. "Griffin said that he'd have to think, but you'll know early next month." The microphone clicked off, and Dia let out a frustrated groan.

"It's not a 'no'," Ria said, who was now standing by her sister's side. "Try not to think about it too much."

"Easier said than done."

Ria smiled. "Come on, we gotta tell the guys."

The two of them left the recording area to find the band waiting in the corridor.

"So?" asked Carlos excitedly. "How'd it go?"

"Gustavo didn't say anything to us," added Logan.

Dia shrugged. "Griffin said he'd think about it."

The guys let out groans of annoyance.

"Y'know," said Ria mock-thoughtfully, "that's exactly what she said."

James stood and kissed Dia. "I'm sure he'll give you the contract. You're a good singer."

Dia blushed a little. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Within a few days, it was once again the sanctioned Halo Day.<p>

"Let's kick some alien ass," Ria exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Aw yeah!" agreed Dia.

James and Kendall shared a look.

"Does this mean you're abandoning us?" asked Kendall.

"Yep," replied the girls.

"For a game."

"Duh."

* * *

><p>March came round and Dia was called to Gustavo's office. Being her unofficial guardian, Ria was also allowed to sit in on the meeting.<p>

Sitting in front of Gustavo's desk, Dia fidgeted nervously. Ria leant against the closed door.

"So Griffin got back to me," said the producer. When he paused, Dia shifted in her seat while Ria raised an eyebrow. "And he was impressed."

Dia's mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

Gustavo nodded. "He wants to offer you a singing contract." Dia continued to stare at him. He turned to look at Ria. "Is she broken?"

"She's fine," replied Ria. "Just shocked."

Gustavo sighed. "So when does her acting contract end?"

"Mid-May. I'm guessing that will be when her singing one starts."

"Yeah. Now get out, the both of you."

"Yes, sir," said Ria, casually saluting at Gustavo before picking Dia up off the chair and dragging her out of the room.

Sitting her sister down on the sofa, Ria waved her hand in front of Dia's face. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She clicked her fingers a few times. Giving a sigh, she resorted to a slap.

"OW! What was that for?" asked Dia with a pout, rubbing her cheek.

"You were frozen."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

"Could you pinch me?"

"Gladly." Ria reached over and pinched Dia's arm.

"I'm not dreaming…" A look of realisation dawned on her face.

Knowing what was about to happen, Ria clapped her hands over her ears.

Dia's excited scream rang through the whole of LA.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, James had taken Dia out to dinner for a celebration meal. Having the flat to herself, Ria invited Kendall round for a movie night.<p>

"I heard Dia's scream earlier," commented Kendall as the two of them got some snacks ready.

"I think everyone heard Dia's scream."

"Probably." Kendall finished pouring the Doritos into a bowl. "You have any dip for these?"

"Should do…" Ria went over to the fridge. "I've got a sour cream and chive one, is that alright?"

"That'll be fine."

Ria returned to his side with the dip. "She's really excited about this – she's always wanted to be a singer."

"From the amount of singing she usually does, I'm not surprised." Kendall picked up the bowl of Doritos and the dip, while Ria delved into the fridge again to get some cola. "What about you?" he asked when he was sitting down, the bowl and dip on the coffee table.

"What about me?" Ria sat down next to him, put the big bottle of cola next to the snacks, then gave Kendall one of the glasses she was holding.

"Well, you said Dia always wanted to be a singer… what have you always wanted to be?"

Ria smiled shyly. "A writer. Nothing in particular, which is why I write so many songs for Dia."

Kendall smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him so that she could lean on his chest. "Why don't we write a song?"

"Hm?"

"Y'know. A song just for us."

Ria smiled. "I'd like that." She picked up the remote. "But first, I'd like to watch _Fellowship_."

Settling down into the sofa, the couple watched as the elf Galadriel spoke of the Ring of Sauron…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The song that Dia sings, Forever And A Day, is not mine. My friend Katie wrote it, so all rights go to her. (Search for "forever and a day Katie chords" on YouTube to hear it.)


	21. A Month

Chapter Twenty One

Saint Patrick's Day came as a shock to the band – not the actual day, but Ria and Dia's reaction to it.

"Y'see," Ria slurred from her position on the sofa, a hand in the air to make a point. "When in the UK, y'can buy alcohim… alco… drinks, at eighteen."

"But… this is the US, you can't get alcohol until you're twenty one," argued James, who had a Dia drooping over his lap.

"Pfffft," replied Ria, and then burst into giggles. "We imported it in," she whispered loudly, succumbing to her giggles again. Kendall, sat next to her, just looked at her with an odd expression.

"Guiness is the best in the worrrld!" agreed Dia, whose accent had changed to Irish.

"Yaaaay!" cheered Ria, pumping her fist in the air.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Kendall over her cheering.

"Who cares?" asked Dia, as Ria was still cheering.

"The authorities?" suggested James.

"They're just party poopers."

"Hurr hurr," Ria started laughing. It was rather disturbing. "You said 'poop'. Hurr hurr!"

Dia ignored her and began to sing the Irish National Anthem, which was _Amhrán na bhFiann_.

"I had no idea she could speak Irish," mused James, looking down at his singing girlfriend.

"I had no idea she would break the law just to get drunk," added Kendall, his own girlfriend still giggling disturbingly.

James looked at Kendall. "Why do I have the feeling that we're going to have a very interesting future with these two?"

"Because you know that any opportunity for getting drunk will be taken?"

"Probably."

"AHH! WRACKSPURT!" yelled Ria, batting at the air.

"AHHH!" screamed Dia, copying her sister.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Ria started work on their song a couple of days after Saint Patrick's Day, mostly because Ria had to spare a day in bed due to her hangover.<p>

Dia, on the other hand, had eventually purged her stomach that night and was fine the next day, much to Ria's annoyance.

* * *

><p>When April arrived, it brought along Easter. Due to this, everywhere was covered with decorative bunnies and chicks, and there was a large selection of chocolate eggs to choose from.<p>

Kendall, knowing that Ria's favourite season was Spring, decided to take her out on a date.

On the way to the main street in town, Ria stopped dead in her tracks and began to scream, just as a bus went past.

After trying and failing to calm Ria down – who was still screaming – he rang Dia.

"Hello?" came the British voice.

"Dia, it's Kendall. I have a problem."

"Let me guess, she won't stop screaming."

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"She has a very distinctive scream. That particular one is from sighting a bus."

"A bus?"

"Irrational fear of hers."

"Um… okay. How do I shut her up?"

"Try kissing her senseless. It might work. Let me know!" Without letting Kendall form even half a reply, Dia hung up.

Rolling his eyes, he tried Dia's suggestion. For a moment, Ria continued screaming into his mouth, but then she seemed to register what was going on, and started kissing him back passionately.

When they finally realised that they needed to breathe, the two broke apart.

"Wow," breathed Ria, looking a little dazed. "That was… wow."

Kendall took a few deep breaths before speaking. "I'm so glad that worked."

* * *

><p>On Easter Sunday, Kendall and James were woken up by their girlfriends jumping up and down on their beds.<p>

"GOOD MOORNIING!" they chorused.

James and Kendall groaned in unison when they realised what it all meant; the girls were on a chocolate high, and they would be all day.

Indeed, Ria and Dia spent most of the day squirting each other with water pistols that held melted chocolate instead of water. Then, just for laughs, they stuck mini-eggs and marshmallows to each other.

* * *

><p>When Saint George's Day came around, the band expected another example of drunk Ria and Dia, but were pleasantly surprised when they found that wasn't the case.<p>

Instead they were putting on a play about Saint George and the dragon.

"RAWR!" roared Ria from beneath the Chinese Dragon costume she'd bought earlier that year.

"I shall slay thee, fell beast!" yelled Dia pompously, brandishing a cardboard sword while dressed in a tin foil suit of armour.

"RAWR!" repeated Ria. Considering she was portraying a dragon, this was fairly realistic dialogue.

The two sisters battled it out, sword against claw, before dragon-Ria swiped knight-Dia's sword out of her hand, then headbutted Dia into the pool.

Dia came up spluttering. "That's not how it's supposed to end!" she complained, swimming to the edge.

Ria peeked out from under the dragon costume. "I liked it better this way," she replied with a shrug.

Dia splashed the water and consequently soaked Ria and her costume.

"Oh," said Ria, dumping the costume. "So that's how you wanna play this, huh? Well, let's do it." She jumped into the pool and began to fight her sister. Katie started taking bets from the other actors and singers at the PalmWoods.

* * *

><p>Kendall managed to persuade Gustavo into letting him and Ria use the recording booth. Dia offered to record their song since she had some experience with the sound desk from when she'd 'helped' Gustavo earlier that year.<p>

"_Do you remember the nights, we'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours at anything_," Kendall sang. "_Remember the nights, we drove around crazy in love… When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound, we'll take control of the world, like it's all we have to hold on to; and we'll be a dream._"

Ria sang this time. "_Do you remember the nights, we made our way dreaming, hoping of being someone big, we're so young then, we were too crazy in love_."

Their voices melded together for the chorus. "_When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound, we'll take control of the world, like it's all we have to hold on to; and we'll be a dream_."

After a short instrumental, they repeated the chorus together twice more, before the song wound to a close.

"That was good," grinned Dia, elongating the last word. "You sing well together."

Ria smiled bashfully as Kendall pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"From what Kelly was saying earlier," continued Dia. "We should be able to put your recording onto a CD pretty much straight away. Let's go see if she was right."

Indeed, Kelly was right, and Ria was smiling at the CD she now held in her hands. She and Kendall had a disc each.

"Thanks for recording it," she said as Dia passed by in search of snacks.

"No problem," replied her sister from within the freezer. "Where's my ice cream?"

"I did not eat it, if that's what you're implying." Ria put the disc back into its case.

"Oh wait. Don't worry, found it." She grabbed the ice cream and removed her head from the freezer. Holding the mentioned ice cream in one hand, Dia returned to her bedroom.

It was only a few minutes later when Ria's phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Mum? What's... What? Oh... Oh, Merlin... Hey, calm down, yeah? It's - it's going to be okay. I promise... I'll tell her. Love you too, bye."

Hanging up, Ria was shell shocked. Slowly, she moved towards Dia's room, and opened the door.

"Ria?" asked Dia, looking worried at Ria's dazed expression. "What's wrong?"

Ria looked at her sister, her face blank. "Dad's been in an accident."

-x-

**A/N:** Plot twist, YAY! (Sorta.) Anyway, the song that Ria and Kendall sing isn't written by me - I can't write songs to save my life! It's actually We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings and Demi Lovato.


	22. A Departure

Chapter Twenty Two

Ria sighed, looking at the flight ticket in her hand. It had been a week since her fathers' accident, and she still hadn't told Kendall she was returning to England for a while, even though she was due to leave the next day.

**Ria,** came Dia's voice, sounding worried. **You can't keep putting it off. Not telling him isn't going to stop it from happening.**

**I know,** Ria replied, putting the ticket on top of her suitcase. **I just don't want to go. I love being here.**

**So do I,** replied Dia.

**You're not the one leaving.**

**That's because **_**you**_** won't let me.** Dia sounded annoyed at this fact. She always did.

**That's because **_**you**_** have a brand new singing contract,** retorted Ria. **One that's going to start in just over a week.**

Dia didn't deign to reply. Ria groaned – she and Dia had been arguing like this a lot lately, and it was always about the same thing. She hated it.

_Tomorrow_, she thought. _I will definitely tell him tomorrow morning. Before I leave._

Satisfied with an actual decision, Ria continued to pack.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kendall was staring at his cereal, contemplating life (Ria mostly), when James came up to him.<p>

"Here," he said, holding out $15.

"What's that for?" asked Kendall.

"The bet," James stated, as if it was obvious. He rolled his eyes at Kendall's confusion. "You know. The one you've just won?"

"You mean the one we made last year?"

"Yes, that one."

"I thought that was over."

"I said win the girl. I never said when by."

Kendall continued to stare at the money.

"Dude, take it," said James, waving it in front of Kendall's face.

There was a long silence.

"No," Kendall said finally.

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

Kendall rolled his eyes this time. "I was in a dark mindset back then. I needed something to take my mind off Jo. You helped with that, but then I started to realise that Ria's a wonderful person, and that I wanted to be with her for more than just a bet."

"Now you tell me." James shook his head at Kendall before leaving the flat.

Kendall returned to staring at his cereal.

* * *

><p>Kendall later found himself at the pool, looking for Ria.<p>

"Looking for my sister?"

Kendall yelped and turned around to find Dia standing behind him, a smoothie in one hand.

"Yes, actually."

Dia slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Being an idiot."

"What?"

Dia's eyebrows raised as she took a noisy slurp from her smoothie. She looked at him seriously. "You made a bet on my sister. That doesn't put you in my good books."

Kendall sighed guiltily. "James told you."

"Nope."

Kendall stared at her, shocked. "Carlos? Logan?"

Dia shook her head.

"Who?"

She took another noisy slurp. Kendall waited for her to answer. "Ria did."

Kendall's eyes could have fallen out of his head, they were so wide. "How?"

Dia shrugged, taking another slurp. "She overheard you and James talking earlier."

Kendall's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then she would have heard me refuse to finish the bet."

This time, it was Dia's turn to stare. "What?"

"James came to give me the winnings," Kendall explained. "I refused to take it."

Dia looked away. "Ria never heard that bit."

"Ah."

There was an awkward pause.

Dia sighed with frustration. "She's blocking me out. I can't get through to her."

"Where is she? I can talk to her, explain–"

"No. You can't."

"Why not?"

Dia looked at him, an apologetic expression on her face. "She's on her way to the airport."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Ria sat in the cab, staring at her hands. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes, but she refused to let them. She felt so stupid – of course someone like Kendall wouldn't date her for her. It was all for a bet, a stupid bet. Ria scrunched her face up, frustrated with herself.<p>

Despite her refusal to cry, one tear escaped and fell into her lap.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I need the car," Kendall blurted, running into the crib. Everyone turned to stare at him. Mrs Knight put her hands on her hips.<p>

"Why?" she asked.

"Ria's on her way to the airport," he explained quickly.

"What?" chorused James, Carlos and Logan.

"Please?" asked Dia, who was standing next to Kendall.

Mrs Knight sighed. "Fine," she said, going to her purse and grabbing her keys. "Don't crash the car," she said, lobbing them towards Kendall.

He caught them easily. "I won't," he said. He and Dia disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ria arrived at the airport, and the cabbie helped her take her suitcase out of the boot. <em>Good thing, too,<em> she thought as she watched him. _That thing's damn heavy._

She thanked and paid him for the ride, then entered the airport with her luggage in tow. LAX was large but there were signs which were easy to follow. Ria made her way to the checking in area reluctantly, still not ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Dia clung onto the dashboard for dear life.<p>

"I'm pretty sure there are such things as speed limits in America," she said, staring at Kendall. "Or am I deluded?"

Kendall didn't answer, his focus completely on getting to LAX as fast as humanly possible before Ria's plane left. Unfortunately for the both of them, Ria had blocked Dia off so completely that the latter couldn't even sift through the former's recent memories.

Kendall and Dia could only rely on luck.

* * *

><p>Ria had completed check in and passed all of the safety precautions. She sat in an airport café at a table on her own, eating a sandwich.<p>

It took nearly half an hour before her plane was announced to have arrived, and that it would leave from Gate 17. Ria made her way there, and was soon enough sitting in a waiting room with several others, her luggage on its way to board the plane.

"_Flight EN7281 to London Gatwick, England, at Gate 17 is now boarding._" The female voice echoed through the waiting room. Ria picked up her hand luggage and made her way towards the Gate.

"RIA!"

Confused, Ria span round, looking for the source of the call. For a moment, she didn't see anyone she recognised, and was about to turn back around when she saw two familiar faces.

Kendall and Dia were running towards her at high speed with several security guards following them.

"What the he–"

Kendall practically collided into her, his arms curling round her into a crushing hug. "Don't go," he murmured in her ear. When she didn't reply, he stood back from her, but took her hands in his.

"I have to," Ria replied.

"Gerroff me!" yelled Dia, struggling in the arms of two security guards. Two others were advancing menacingly towards Kendall. "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HIM!" she yelled at them, and they turned to look at her, confused. "He's trying to get her to stay!"

The two guards looked at each other, sighed, and stopped their advance.

"Why do you have to go?" Kendall asked Ria, ignoring the kerfuffle.

"Dad was in an accident. Mum can't look after him on her own. I'm going to help." Ria's voice was a monotone, as if she'd memorised the phrase. For the first time, she looked him in the eyes. "Besides," she said, her voice changing and becoming both hurt and venomous. "You won't miss me."

Kendall groaned with frustration. "That bet was stupid, and when I made it, I didn't know you. I do now, and if I had known what you were like then, I wouldn't have made it."

Ria's face told him she didn't believe him.

"I didn't take the money. Ria, please stay." He paused. "I love you."

Ria's expression changed from disbelieving to shocked. "I-I…" she stuttered.

"Please."

Ria looked away as another announcement echoed through the waiting room. "_This is the last call for Flight EN7281 to London Gatwick, England._"

She took a deep breath and looked back at Kendall. "I'm sorry," she said, pulling her hands away. "I have to go."

Ria stepped away from him, turned around and walked to the Gate. Kendall stared after her, but she didn't look back.

Dia and Kendall allowed themselves to be escorted out of the airport. He didn't look at her the whole way to the car.

"Kendall," Dia said softly. He still didn't look up. "I don't think you're okay to drive."

Kendall ignored her and got into the driver's seat anyway. Dia sighed and got in. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually.

Kendall finally looked at her, and gave a small smile. "It's not your fault."

"I still feel like I should have…" she trailed off. Her eyes glazed over and her eyelids drooped. "**Kendall.**" Dia said.

_In Ria's voice._

"Ria?" he said, staring at Dia's mouth. Dia raised her arm slowly, as if it was on a string. Her hand opened, and she placed it on Kendall's forehead.

A year's worth of memories shot through his mind at a hundred miles an hour, memories of him and Ria: meeting by the pool, standing atop the Hollywood sign, the half-asleep kiss, Christmas, their first proper kiss, sledding, their first uninterrupted date, singing together…

Finally, the memory of New Year's played itself in full, and over their first kiss as a couple, he heard Ria's voice in his mind.

"**I love you too.**"

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was upsetting to write, especially considering I've been working on this for over a year.

But all is good! There is a sequel being planned, so keep checking back to my profile for its appearance.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it – it's my first long fic and it's odd for it to be finished now.

Stay Shiny and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.


End file.
